Someday Somehow
by MoonlightMiko2005
Summary: (COMPLETE) Kagome accidentally reveals her feelings to Inuyasha and all hell breaks loose. Chapter 18 is up! LAST CHAPTER! Read to find out what happens and watch for sequel! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Choices

Someday, Somehow  
By: MoonlightMiko2005  
  
"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; if my chance is with you, then I choose that path. If not, the hell that still threatens to devour me, opens wide."------Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I in know way own Inuyasha and its characters. I wish I did because then I would be able to do keep the show on forever and ever! Make tons of movies and let the whole world know what Inuyasha is!!! MUHAAAAA!  
  
(A.N: I will continue my story only if I get happy reviews. If you would like more details on this story, visit my profile page. It contains pairing info and story spoilers (soon) Peace!  
  
Chapter 1---Choices  
  
He looked out onto the setting sun. What did life give him? Why was it worth this fight? The answer was simple: Kikyou. She was the key to his strength; to move forward and avenge her death. She had meant so much to him. He had felt like no one in the world was for him, but her. Yet, somehow, it was different now. 50 years had past and he hadn't really changed. So, what was gripping at his heart and soul? Was it anger? Was it pain? Was it the need to fulfill his duty to Kikyou? No. It was her reincarnation...Kagome.  
  
Over the past year, Kagome had become a part of him and his soul. She was the light that shone into his darkness, the fire that heated him, and the ache that wouldn't subdue in his heart. Kagome made him happy. Him. Happy. Inuyasha enjoyed the peace she gave to him and he had come to realize that she was nothing like Kikyou. Kagome's spirit was hers and hers alone and she wanted Inuyasha to remain, as he was, a hanyou. She didn't care if he were human, demon, or half; she liked him for who he was and that touched deep into Inuyasha's heart.  
  
See Kikyou wanted Inuyasha to become human for her expense. Maybe Kikyou never thought about what Inuyasha wanted? She wanted to complete her dream and become a normal woman. Maybe what happen to them was destiny. He and Kikyou were never meant to be together, normal or abnormal.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the setting sun peeked over a few rolling hills, golden red sky dissipating into dark blue and black. The new moon was upon him and he hated it.  
  
The one question on his mind that weighed on his conscience every waking second on the day: Kikyou or Kagome? He loved Kikyou, but he realized her was falling in love with Kagome. Inuyasha closed his eyes and saw Kikyou's smiling face...or was it Kagome? The two had become one in his mind. How was he supposed to choose over two women who have impacted his life with such intensity?  
  
As Inuyasha felt his human half take over, he heard Kagome come up behind him.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha kept silent.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned his head slightly to look at her.  
  
"Are...are you happy?"  
  
He turned fully to her and stared into her almond-colored eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Kagome frowned and sat on the cool grass. Inuyasha followed her and he still kept his eyes locked on her form.  
  
"Kagome, you know...you always seem to talk to me about my feelings and your feelings when I'm human...ever notice that!"  
  
Kagome looked forward, out over the now dark treetops and hills.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. It just...I like talking to you when you're human, but I'd rather talk to you when you're hanyou. You seem to be more like yourself then."  
  
'She thinks of me normal when I'm half-and-half', he thought surprisingly.  
  
The two of them sat in silence, listening to the breeze rustle the leaves and the crickets chirp happily throughout the grasses.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You know I care about you right?"  
  
Kagome looked slowly at Inuyasha and he was looking out into the valley, smirking a little.  
  
"You know that, right?"  
  
She nodded and continued to stare at him.  
  
"And you know I care for Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome nodded again, even though it pained her to know he did.  
  
"But...for some reason...you have given me more than Kikyou did. You have shown me the meaning of friendship, of love, and of destiny."  
  
Kagome sat silently and had the unmistakable look of astonishment and confusion on her face. Inuyasha turned and started directly into her eyes and soul.  
  
"But..."  
  
Kagome knew what was coming. Even in human form, Inuyasha seemed not to realize the strength his words had on her.  
  
"I must repay Kikyou with my life. There's no way I can not. And I know you understand because you would've left me that day you said you'd stay with me..."  
  
"You want to know why I am staying by your side? I'm staying because I want you to live! I want you to be happy! I want to love you from a distance and not from across the well...!"  
  
Kagome covered her mouth and really wished she could drag those words back into her mouth. Inuyasha's smokey gray eyes started blankly at her, the words registering in his head.  
  
Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes, got up and ran with Inuyasha calling after her.  
  
Please review and chappy two will follow soon!  
  
(Inuyasha: Why did you make Kagome run away?  
  
MoonlightMiko2005: Because...you'll know soon.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT! TELL ME NOW!  
  
MoonlightMiko2005: Do you want me to put Kagome with Koga or Sesshomaru?  
  
Inuyasha:.....You--you can't do that!  
  
MoonlightMiko2005: Try me.  
  
Inuyasha:....*grumbles*...stupid...wench...  
  
MoonlightMiko2005: Excuse me?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing! I said I will behave.  
  
MoonlightMiko2005: That's what I thought. Now if we get reviews, the story will continue and you'll get your way.  
  
Inuyasha: Really?  
  
MoonlightMiko2005: No, but my story will make you happy.  
  
Inuyasha: Oi! What if it doesn't?  
  
MoonlightMiko2005: Then you'll SUFFER!  
  
Fire comes out of MM2005's hands and Inuyasha's ears go down and he hides behind a rock) 


	2. Chapter 2 Sesshomaru's strange behavior

Chapter 2—Sesshomaru's strange behavior  
  
A.N: Thanks for the 4 reviews I got. I will continue my story. I have an overwhelming urge to write something I wouldn't write. So, this chapter is kind of Sess/Kag, but this whole story is going to be Inuyasha/Kagome. Thanks again!  
  
Kagome sat under a tree with tears in her eyes. She had accidentally admitted her feelings to Inuyasha and he had looked at her like she had something unbelievable.  
  
Kagome didn't feel the cool grass under her knees, the breeze gently shifting its direction, nor the presence of the little girl behind her.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome jumped and backed against the tree trunk.  
  
"My name's Rin. What's yours?"  
  
"K-Kagome." She said with a light sob.  
  
Rin smiled sweetly and plopped down next to her.  
  
"So why are you out here all alone?" Rin asked curiously.  
  
"I should be asking you that."  
  
Rin laughed and fiddled with a fallen twig that was sticking up from the dirt.  
  
"I am waiting for my lord to return."  
  
"Your lord?"  
  
Rin nodded and looked as Kagome.  
  
"My lord saved my life so I travel with him to keep him company. I was in a village that got attacked by wolves and I died, but my lord brought me back to life with his sword."  
  
Kagome blinked and she remembered the village they had first met Koga and his wolf pack. She remembered Totosai explaining the Tenseiga, the sword of healing and she remembered Jaken saying "Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Uh...what's your lord's name?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagome got up and started to go back the way she came.  
  
"Wait, Kagome! Do you know my lord?"  
  
"Too well."  
  
Rin ran ahead and stood in front of Kagome to block her.  
  
"Are you afraid of him?"  
  
"Yes! Aren't you?"  
  
Rin shook her head and straightened her yellow/orange-checkered dress.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is very kind and protects me from demons and danger."  
  
'Sesshomaru caring for a human girl? Impossible!' thought Kagome.  
  
"Well, I need to get going. My friends probably are worried about me."  
  
Kagome started to move forward, but Rin shook her head and stood her ground.  
  
"I'm going to take you to my lord. I really want to see if he knows you."  
  
Kagome shook her head and sidestepped Rin, then started to run. She heard a whistling noise and she was lifted from the ground. Kagome looked up and saw she was being carried by Sesshomaru's two-headed demon. Rin was riding on its back and she looked down and smiled.  
  
"Don't be afraid of them. Ah and Un will not hurt you. They're sweet."  
  
Inuyasha walked back to the campsite. Kagome had run off very upset and Inuyasha knew he should go after her, but he's known her for a long time and when she was this upset it was best to leave her be.  
  
Inuyasha reached the fire and Sango looked up from polishing her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha stifled a "keh", but he sat down with a thump.  
  
"I...uh...she...wanted to go for a walk."  
  
Miroku sighed and he had is eyes closed.  
  
"She ran away." He said simply.  
  
Inuyasha gasped slightly and started to sweat.  
  
"What do you mean "she ran away"?" Sango said, insistently.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha sadly.  
  
"I overheard them when I went looking for them. Inuyasha told Kagome that he cared for her, but cared more for Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha gulped and shook his head at Sango, who was in return, giving him the nastiest death glare ever.  
  
"Then she accidentally told him her feelings and ran away, crying."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Sango cracked him over the head with her boomerang.  
  
"Sango! Inuyasha has a mortal head! He could get some kind of brain damage!" Shippo said.  
  
Sango growled and strapped her boomerang to her back.  
  
"In my opinion, he already does!"  
  
And with that, Sango ran in the direction Inuyasha had come from.  
  
Kagome was clutched limply in Ah and Un's claws as they flew over a large lake. Kagome was scared so much and she prayed for Inuyasha to rescue her, but before she thought it, she shoved the thought back.  
  
'He cares about me, but probably not enough to save me now. Anyway, he's human and no match for Sesshomaru.'  
  
Kagome thought glumly, but a spark of hope ignited in her. If Sesshomaru was protecting and caring for the human girl, Rin, then maybe he'll spare her.  
  
The two-headed demon started to descend into a small field filled with amazing yellow glowing flowers. Rin told Ah and Un to set Kagome gently onto he ground before they landed.  
  
As she slowly rose to her feet, Kagome looked around the beautiful field, only to come across in seeing Sesshomaru sitting on a fallen log and his henchmen Jaken sitting on the ground next to him.  
  
"Rin! What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Rin got off of Ah and Un and bowed slightly to her lord.  
  
"My lord. I brought you this girl called Kagome because she claims to know you and I wanted to know the truth."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin, then to Kagome and got up.  
  
"Very well. Yes, I know this young miko."  
  
Rin's eyes widened and she stared at Kagome with excitement.  
  
"She's a miko!"  
  
Rin's smiled got wider and she bowed just like she had to Sesshomaru.  
  
'This girl is very weird.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed slightly with speediness.  
  
"Y-yes, me lord?"  
  
"Take Rin, Ah and Un to the nearby lake. I need to have a little talk with our young miko guest."  
  
Sesshomaru's voice and face held almost no emotion and Kagome gulped.  
  
"Yes, me lord. Come along, Rin."  
  
Rin smiled sweetly at Kagome once more and departed into the trees with Jaken.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and they stood in silence. Kagome was frozen to her spot and Sesshomaru just stared at her.  
  
"I smell the faint scent of your tears. Why were you crying?"  
  
Kagome was at lost for words. Here was a mighty dog-demon and sworn enemy of Inuyasha's asking Kagome why she was crying.  
  
"I...uh...Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and sat again on the log. He patted the spot next to him, but Kagome hesitated.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Kagome stepped forward, but then wheeled back.  
  
"What are you playing at, Sesshomaru? You're not acting..."  
  
"...like myself, I know. After that human girl...after Rin came into my life she has shown me kindness and I have learned to control myself."  
  
"So, you're saying you don't hate humans anymore?"  
  
Sesshomaru laughed! He actually laughed and Kagome was taken aback. Sesshomaru chuckled once more and got up. Kagome wheeled back more as Sesshomaru advanced onto her. He pushed her up against a nearby tree and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What-what are you doing?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled a little and ran a long clawed finger across her cheek.  
  
"What you see in my dear half brother I will never know, but I can see what he sees in you." And Sesshomaru came down and kissed her.  
  
Kagome became limp and she just melted into his kiss. This was not the Sesshomaru that tried to kill Inuyasha on countless occasions. This was not the Sesshomaru that had tried to steel Inuyasha's sword or the Sesshomaru that had wielded Tokijin. Kagome was so astonished that once he was done, she just stared back at him with her eyelids half closed.  
  
"You know, in all the years I've been alive, that was my first real kiss. And I would've never thought it would be with a human."  
  
Sesshomaru pressed harder into Kagome and she winced with pain. The rough bark started to cut into her back.  
  
"I see it. The love in your heart. I tasted it in that kiss. What is so wonderful about my brother that makes you yearn for him the way you do?"  
  
Kagome was panting. Her mind was reeling from his kiss and him being so close to her.  
  
"I...he...he is good, not much can be said for you."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled wickedly and caught Kagome's bottom lip in between his teeth.  
  
"Hold your tongue, girl, or I may have to bite it out."  
  
Kagome gasped a little as Sesshomaru rolled her lip around in his teeth.  
  
'This is not happening. This isn't Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought desperately.  
  
Sesshomaru finally released his hold on her against the tree, but he still stood close to her.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked like he was considering his options.  
  
"You're my bait to lure Inuyasha to me. I need to...test something."  
  
Kagome sighed pitifully and Sesshomaru sent a glare her way, but quickly it softened.  
  
"If you do not cooperate...I will have to take drastic measures."  
  
"What kind of "drastic measures"?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and brushed her cheek with his one hand.  
  
"You'll see my dear Kagome, you'll see."  
  
Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away, but he turned around and looked at Kagome sideways.  
  
"I still don't understand why you love Inuyasha so much. His heart belongs to that dead miko. If I know correctly, Inuyasha never thinks with his heart, only his stupidity. You deserve better than him."  
  
"And what would you have in mind?"  
  
Sesshomaru just smiled again and it sent cold shivers down Kagome's spine. Kagome registered what he had said and considered he could be right, but Inuyasha cared for her. Yet it was his human self who had told her and his human emotions always got the better of him.  
  
Kagome decided to follow Sesshomaru and play along with his little game.  
  
Next chapter: Chapter 3- Revelations and the once again kidnapped Kagome.  
  
Review soon please!!! ( 


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations and the once again...

Chapter 3- Revelations and the once again captured Kagome  
  
A.N: Thanks again to all who reviewed. My story will be continuing for a while I hope about a sum of 20 or so chapters (and a sequel is in the process of being thought of.) Well please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Inuyasha hit aside a branch that was in his way and he winced when the branch scraped a cut into his skin.  
  
"God damned human side. I hate being so weak and able to be hurt so easily."  
  
Shippo giggled a little and Inuyasha turned on him with a gigantic growl. Shippo jumped and hid behind Miroku's legs. The trio were following Sango's trail and looking for Kagome at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha felt so bad for hurting Kagome the way he did. After Sango left, he realized Sango was right to have hit him, he deserved it. Just being human and being in love at the same time was hard for Inuyasha and he couldn't see how Sango could keep her feelings for Miroku hidden the way she does.  
  
As they came across an opening in the trees, they saw Sango bent low to the ground, inspecting a jutted out twig.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong?"  
  
Miroku said worried and Sango looked up at him with a hard look on her face.  
  
"It's Kagome. She's been taken."  
  
Inuyasha pushed through Miroku and grabbed Sango by the shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean "she's been taken."? How do you know?"  
  
Sango turned out of Inuyasha grip and looked at the spot she had been inspecting.  
  
"There are footprints in the mud not too far away from here. And I noticed a strange claw prints next to them. I've seen them before when we dealt with the Tokijin sword..."  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. He had walked over to the footprints.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"These are the footprints of Ah and Un. I'd recognize them anywhere. Damn bastard."  
  
Sango whistled and Kilala came bounding from the bushes.  
  
"I didn't see Kilala come with you when you left." Shippo said to Sango.  
  
"She came to me a while ago. She can follow the scent of Ah and Un and we'll find Kagome."  
  
Kilala transformed and all four of them got onto her back. As they started to fly, Shippo tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.  
  
"If we find Kagome and Sesshomaru has her...how will you fight him if you're human?"  
  
Inuyasha looked off to where the sun would rise and sighed heavily.  
  
"Sunrise is still a while off. I'll think of something. I can deal with Sesshomaru anytime and anywhere, doesn't matter if I'm human or hanyou."  
  
Shippo shrugged in agreement.  
  
"Whatever you say, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was sitting on a rock near the lake looking on at Rin playing in the cold water. Rin was a very strange girl and Kagome wanted to know why Sesshomaru had saved her. When he did, he didn't care about humans so why did he?  
  
Kagome looked off to where Sesshomaru was watching Rin with interest but didn't seem to care. He was acting more like himself now. Was his strange behavior only a trap or was he starting to show his emotions? Why had he expressed a great deal of interest in Kagome's well being and emotions? Kagome was determined to find out.  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to Sesshomaru cautiously. Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled very slightly, but it disappeared as soon as it had come.  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was cold and stiff and Kagome was caught off guard.  
  
"I...ur...want to know why you treated me so kin..."  
  
"Be quiet or Jaken will hear you. I only wanted to test something."  
  
Kagome fumed a little and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know, you kind of are acting a little like Inu—"  
  
"If you compare me to my insulin little brother, I will tear out your vocal cords. Come with me."  
  
Kagome shook her head and backed away, but Sesshomaru grabbed her around her arm and dragged her away into the trees.  
  
Rin looked up from splashing at Jaken and stood very confused.  
  
"Master Jaken...what happen to Sesshomaru and that pretty miko?"  
  
Jaken looked to where Sesshomaru had been and shrugged his little shoulders.  
  
Kagome struggled under Sesshomaru's grip and tried to pull away.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked behind them to see if they were far away from the lake as possible.  
  
When he decided they were far enough, he let go of Kagome gently and looked at her.  
  
"Listen, what was that for? You were all nice to me before, then you go off and threaten to "rip out my vocal cords." What's your deal?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and Kagome was very confused. One minute he was acting very un-Sesshomaru and then he turns all evil again, then he goes back to his nice routine.  
  
'Man, the men in Inuyasha's family, including Inuyasha himself, are very messed up when it comes to emotions.' Kagome thought tiredly.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around, looking very alert and worried at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I smell...wolf."  
  
All of a sudden, a gigantic gust of wind blew and Kagome gasped as a huge twister came barreling toward them. Sesshomaru got in front of Kagome and looked calm and collected.  
  
Out from the twister popped Koga and he held a very angry look on his face. Koga growled and dug his feet into the grass to show that he wanted to battle.  
  
"What are you doing with Kagome! I saw her being carried in a gigantic demon's claws and I followed them here. Hand over Kagome and you won't get hurt."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled a little and smiled humorously.  
  
"YOU hurt ME? You cannot even scratch me. I know you have jewel shards in your legs, I can smell their power, but that won't be enough to defeat me."  
  
"Fine then, if you think I can't beat you, just hand over Kagome. She's my woman anyway."  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and she shook her head slightly.  
  
"You lie, wolf. Kagome is not going anywhere---"  
  
"---WITH YOU!" Inuyasha's voice echoed over the trees and the three on the ground looked up to see Kilala flying with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her back.  
  
"Inuyasha. My plan has worked. Now I can kill you once and for all!" Sesshomaru cried and unsheathed Tokijin. The sword pulsated and Sesshomaru pointed it at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha leapt off of Kilala and gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt and bared his human teeth.  
  
"Let her go now, Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru snickered and started to back Kagome away when Kagome broke free and ran towards Inuyasha, but she didn't make it there. Koga came out of nowhere and snatched her up in a blink of an eye. Kagome screamed and yelled for Inuyasha, but her words were lost among the dust.  
  
Inuyasha frowned and tired to run after her, but his human speed was too slow compared to Koga's jewel-enhanced legs. He stopped and looked at the dissipating dust.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Review please...this chapter kind of sucked but I promise the others will be better. Just a slight spoiler, a lemon chapter is coming up so brace yourselves!  
  
(Inuyasha: Now, why did you make Koga kidnap her?  
  
MM2005: Just to see you run...*smiles evily*  
  
Inuyasha:.........?  
  
MM2005: Never mind. Now, you'll enjoy the next couple of chapters. You get to be Kagome's night and shining armor.  
  
Inuyasha: What's that?  
  
MM2005: It's uh...nothing. Just you save her and she...uh...crap I can't give out the rest of the story. The readers won't have anything to look forward to.  
  
Inuyasha: **scowls** I don't care...  
  
MM2005: Then, I'll stop writing and leave the story as it is.  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head and gives puppy eyes.  
  
MM2005: Fine.) 


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle of Leadership and L...

Chapter 4- the battle of leadership and love begins  
  
A.n: Thank you for the 16 reviews, you guys are so sweet. A lemon chapter has been asked for so it will be after the next chapter. I will try and hurry through these two to get to it. Just a side-note though, I am typing this at school because of my lack of computer at home, or the chapter updates would go much faster. Well enjoy this chapter and review soon!  
  
Kagome struggled violently under Koga's grip, but failed to get herself loose. Kidnapped for the second time, Kagome was getting tired of being fought over and she dangled over his shoulder slackly. The one she wanted was Inuyasha and him alone, but guys were throwing themselves at her and she was baffled beyond belief.  
  
She struggled once more and fell limp when Koga's grip tightened. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Koga, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because you're my woman and my woman only. I am protecting you because it seems that the flea-bitten dog turd can't. I don't know why I ever let him be in charge of you."  
  
Kagome sighed again and let Koga take her to, what she guessed, was the wolf den.  
  
Not too far away...  
  
"What were you planning on doing with her, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Inuyasha demanded violently.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked thoughtfully as if to say, "I would never tell you, even if my life depended on it," and walked away towards they way he had come.  
  
"You're just going to let him get away like that, Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo said as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha's eye twitched and he threw Shippo against a tree.  
  
"Watch it, you little runt. I wouldn't have let him go if I weren't human like this."  
  
"But why did he just walk away? He had said he planned on killing you. Why not take you on when you're human?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango and jabbed his head to the East.  
  
"Maybe because this whole episode took too long and now the sun is about to rise."  
  
As he said this, the first rays of light shone over the mountain-tops and sprayed the valley with golden light. Inuyasha felt his human side being partly taken over by the demon side. His human ears shriveled away and he felt his dog ears sprout on top of his head. Inuyasha shook out his mane of hair and it turned as white as clouds.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and flexed his claws ruthlessly.  
  
"Now let's go rescue Kagome...uh...again!"  
  
Kagome sat on the hay bed inside the wolf demon tribe's cave and watched Koga's pack with weariness. The wolf demons were being kind and treating her like royalty, giving her food and taking turns to protect her as Koga went on patrol.  
  
"I need some fresh air." Kagome said as she stretched and yawned. Her guards looked at her sweetly and accompanied her outside the cave.  
  
Kagome breathed in the fresh mountain air and looked out at the rising sun. She hoped Inuyasha had transformed back and was coming to rescue her at that very moment.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Kagome whirled around and was faced to face with Koga.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Koga? What is the real reason you kidnapped me?"  
  
Koga looked wistful into Kagome's eyes and then looked out at the rising sun.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
  
Kagome frowned and groaned on the inside. Whatever this "favor" was, it didn't seem good.  
  
When Koga kept silent, Kagome folded her arms and looked at Koga patiently.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
" I must compete in a ancient battle that has been fought amongst leaders of wolf tribes and chosen challengers for decades and you are my bid."  
  
Kagome shook her head and tried to register Koga's words, but she didn't get it.  
  
"Bid?"  
  
"You are the prize for whoever wins this duel. And I am going to fight Inuyasha to make you finally mine."  
  
Kagome had beady eyes and her eyebrow twitched. Her, be the prize...Kagome groaned and walked slowly back to the den, with Koga following closely behind her.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and ran along the cliff edge towards Koga's wolf den. Inuyasha was furious at how Koga just upped and kidnapped Kagome like that. He wanted to tell Kagome how sorry he was that he said those things to her before, but he was determined to get her back from Koga, by all means necessary.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed him on Kilala and Miroku called loudly out to him, trying to get his voice over the morning wind.  
  
"Feh, just stay out of my way when I reach that Koga. He's going to feel my sword go through his gut."  
  
"You mustn't be so rash, Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome is fine and Koga hasn't laid a finger on her."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened at this and he sped faster around the dirt road, circling around the mountain.  
  
The scent of wolf was getting stronger and he knew he was getting closer to the den. As Inuyasha rounded a bend, he caught a glimpse of the wolf tribe's waterfall over their den. He sped faster until he reached the small valley that contained that waterfall.  
  
There was wolf demons sitting on the high points over looking their territory and actual wolves next to them. The actual wolves howled at Inuyasha's arrival and he noticed their howl was kind of low and foreboding.  
  
Kilala and the rest of the gang landed right next to him and looked around at the howling wolves.  
  
"What are they doing?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha shrugged. He could see Koga or Kagome anywhere. It seemed like the entire wolf tribe was outside, but their leader was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where is that stupid wolf, I'm going to pulverize him!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Look!"  
  
Sango pointed to the waterfall as Koga emerged right out from the falls. He was dressed in darker brown furs and headband and he had a huge grin on his face. Inuyasha's eyes darted from Koga to his tribe members, but couldn't see Kagome.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to show up! I've been waiting for you, Inuyasha. I am challenging you to the battle of leadership."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What battle?"  
  
Koga jumped onto a nearby rock and snapped his fingers. Two of his wolf buddies pushed Kagome out from behind the waterfall and she fell hard onto the ground. Inuyasha growled and pointed his sword at Koga.  
  
"Fine, I accept your challenge."  
  
Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at Inuyasha with concern.  
  
"What if this is a trap and he is just trying to make you get angry just to fight him? What will happen if you lose?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged off his hand and prepared to leap towards Koga.  
  
"I won't lose. This will be that stupid wolf's last battle, then I can finally get the two shards in his legs."  
  
Inuyasha leapt and swung his sword at Koga, but he missed by mere inches. Koga laughed and he lashed out and struck Inuyasha in the face.  
  
Kagome gasped and she tried to get past the two wolf-demons next to her, but the moved in front of her and she watched over their shoulders.  
  
Koga dodged Inuyasha's sword again and did his wolf kick and Inuyasha went flying into a boulder. The boulder crumbled and Inuyasha groaned as he felt a huge explosion of pain go up his spine.  
  
"Some fighter you are, dog turd. I would've gotten a much threatening opponent if I had know you were going to be this weak! I forgot to mention that whoever wins gets to have Kagome. Too bad I'm going to win..."  
  
Inuyasha screamed and charged with his head down, right into Koga's stomach. Koga was thrown to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Inuyasha came down with his sword, but Koga back flipped into the air and landed holding his stomach.  
  
"Nice move, caught me off-guard, but that won't happen again. I want Kagome as much as you do."  
  
Koga created his wind tornado and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha countered with the Backlash Wave and Koga was hit directly with it. The dust and wind died down and Koga was sprawled out, face down in the slightly swirling dirt. He struggled to get up, but he fell back down.  
  
"When did you learn that, mutt?"  
  
Inuyasha snickered and put the sword over his shoulder.  
  
"Haven't fought me in a long while, Koga, my abilities and strengths are changing. So, tell me what sparked this whole duel with me."  
  
Koga coughed and spit blood out into the dirt. He smiled and looked to where Kagome was being protected.  
  
"Her. I love her, dog breath. You on the other hand, seemed to care less for her. You're fighting with me in this battle, yes, but your intentions aren't as mutual as mine are. I know you have feelings for someone else. You're as transparent as water."  
  
Kagome frowned at Koga's words. She knew that they were true, but it still hurt inside. She loved Inuyasha and would go to hell and back just to have her feelings reciprocated, but Kikyou's was much too stronger than she was and she couldn't compete with Inuyasha's first true love.  
  
"I love Kagome and would die for her. What can you ever say to that, since you do not feel for her the way I do?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned at Koga's words. Some were as true as day, but he felt for Kagome, he just didn't know was that feeling was. Was it love? Was it relief? Was it fear? He didn't know, but all he knew was there was a feeling there in his heart and it was growing.  
  
"So, what will it be, mutt? Die? Or Kagome?" Inuyasha looked from Koga to the protected Kagome and back again. Was he will to try and forget Kikyou and start anew with Kagome?  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Time's up, dog face." And Koga looked like he was meditating, his legs started to glow a light purple . All of his comrades looked on in wonder and Kagome saw the power of the jewel shards in his legs growing. He was going to use the power against Inuyasha and Kagome knew that what Koga was using to fuel that power would probably kill Inuyasha or do some serious damage to him that would lead to his death.  
  
Kagome screamed out to Inuyasha, but he couldn't hear it over the huge roar of howls that had erupted from the hills all around them. The howls grew as the light around Koga's legs grew and Koga looked up at Inuyasha and grinned evilly.  
  
"Die, half-breed!" And the glow traveled up Koga's body and it rested in his hands. Koga screamed and ran full speed at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha raised his sword and it glowed menacing red and he screamed,  
  
"I chose to live! I chose Kagome!"  
  
And he let out the biggest, most powerful Backlash Wave he had ever seen himself do. Instead of being purple and bright red, it was scarlet and a golden yellow . The waves of light blew towards Koga, who raised his hands and the energy cast a small shield over him.  
  
Koga growled as he tried to throw off the attack, but the attack engulfed him and he disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the spot where he had been and had a look of disbelief on his face. Inuyasha couldn't believe he had eliminated Koga.  
  
A low moan filled the air and Inuyasha realized it was the wolves howling a mournful tune. The battle was over, Inuyasha had won.  
  
The two wolf-demons that had been guarding Kagome escorted her over to Inuyasha and handed her over. Kagome latched her arms around his neck and cried silently into his white hair.  
  
One of the wolf-demons frowned, but nodded briskly.  
  
"The champion of the battle is Inuyasha. He has claimed himself as the victor and has rightfully won matingship with the prize."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome slowly looked at the guy who had spoke and their eyebrows twitched.  
  
"What do you mean "matingship"?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"You, as the victor, must mate with the prize in order to validate your victory."  
  
Kagome screamed and fainted into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
WHOOOHOOO! That was a long chapter to write. I'm sorry it took forever, but I wanted to get a nice long one in.  
  
Next Chapter: Seclusion in a Cave (lemon chapter)  
  
(Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I DON'T WANT TO MAE WITH KAGOME!  
  
MM2005: And why not?  
  
Inuyasha: Because...j-just because...  
  
MM2005: Just shut up and SIT down.  
  
silence  
  
Inuyasha: Haha...it didn't work! Only Kagome can do it!  
  
MM2005 pulls out tape recorder and presses play  
  
Inuyasha: What does that d...  
  
Kagome's voice says "SIT BOY" and Inuyasha slams face first into the ground. ) 


	5. Chapter 5 Seclusion in a Cave lemon

Chapter 5- Seclusion in a Cave  
  
A.N: Okay, This Chappy is dedicated to all of the Inuyasha/Kagome fans out there because this is the lemon chapter all of my story's fans have been waiting for! (Believe me, I know because some of the fans our friends in my school!) So here it is and I hope you all like it.  
  
Inuyasha carried the fainted Kagome back to their camp after he had won the duel the late Koga had challenged him to. She had fainted after finding out Inuyasha had to mate with her in order to actually win the duel.  
  
'Is the thought of mating with me so horrible that Kagome fainted?' Inuyasha thought with paranoia. Inuyasha looked down at the unconscious Kagome and smiled a little. She looked so beautiful, even when her eyes were closed. Would he go through with the "mating ritual"? Could he? The only hard part would be trying to convince Kagome that he truly wanted to.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the rest of him comrades who were staring at his out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"WHAT! What are you staring at?"  
  
Sango stuck her head up in the air with disgust, Miroku just put a wicked smile on his face and Shippo looked at Inuyasha with confusion.  
  
"What does this whole "matingship" thing mean anyway?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened, but nobody answered him. Shippo sat with an angry look and just pouted.  
  
Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and he noticed that she was beginning to stir. He stopped and set her down on the grass and stared with a worried expression.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and was face to face with Inuyasha's golden eyes, yipped, and scrambled away from him.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome nodded and looked around for the others. When she saw them coming towards her, she relaxed and got up to greet them.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys. Where are we?"  
  
Sango hugged her and Kilala jumped onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"We're heading back to our camp. Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and hugged Shippo, who was still pouting, but smiled when Kagome kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Kagome turned on Inuyasha and looked at him with anger.  
  
"I can't believe you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe that you c-could kill Koga like that!"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and his anger-flared sky high.  
  
"What the hell! I saved you from that wolf and all you can say in how dare you! I believe what you can say to me is thank you!"  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and Inuyasha saw tears of anger in her eyes.  
  
"I know you saved me from him, but that still didn't give you the right to accept his challenge. Koga's dead because of your stupidity. He didn't deserve the horrible and painful death that you gave him! Just forget it...it's in the past."  
  
Inuyasha's fury blew and his face turned beat red. He flexed his claws and grabbed Kagome by the arm, hard and dragged her away from the others.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and Shippo and jerked her head in their direction. Kilala transformed and they sped off after them.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a cave so they could have a little privacy as they battled out this argument. Kagome crossed her arms as Inuyasha let go and just stood there, not looking at him.  
  
"Listen to me..."  
  
"I have no reason to."  
  
Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome into his arms and hugged her tightly. She gasped and tried to pull away, but his hold was too strong.  
  
"I was so worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you to that wolf and...I just couldn't stand that thought."  
  
Kagome's eyes welded up with tears again and she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have run away before. I should've stayed and none of this would've happened..."  
  
"No. I'm glad it did. I would've never realized something...I would've never realized just how much I cared for you."  
  
Kagome looked up sharply into Inuyasha's face and he was smiling. His eyes were sparkling and there was just something different about him that Kagome couldn't put her finger on.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud rumble filled the cave and a few little pebbles fell from the cave ceiling. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and wrapped his arms around her head.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the entrance and saw huge boulders coming down to block the mouth of the cave. He didn't dare let Kagome go as he thought about slicing through the rock with his sword.  
  
Just as the last bit of rock fell, Inuyasha loosened his grip and coughed at all the dust floating around them.  
  
"You're not hurt are you, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked with Inuyasha at the now blocked entrance.  
  
"What are we going to do? The cave entrance is blocked and I don't think Sango and the others know we're in here."  
  
Suddenly, a tiny spec of light shone in on them and they saw someone's eye looking at them.  
  
"Are you guys okay? We didn't hurt you, did we?"  
  
Sango's voice echoed through the cave and both Inuyasha and Kagome glared at the eye.  
  
"YOU DID THIS! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!" Inuyasha screamed back at Sango. They could hear Miroku laugh and Shippo yelling something, but it they couldn't make out what it was.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll let you out as soon as you work out your differences. HAVE FUN!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat on a rock that was jutting out from the cave floor. Kagome looked behind her into the darkness and saw that the cave was very shallow and it didn't lead to anywhere.  
  
"Nice going, Inuyasha. Taking us into a cave that doesn't even have a back entrance."  
  
Inuyasha just looked angrily at her and peered down at a pile of logs and dead leaves.  
  
"This will have to do for a fire..." Then he stumbled upon Kagome's yellow backpack.  
  
"Why those stupid...little...they planned this!" Inuyasha held up Kagome's backpack and then shoved it to her. She took it roughly out of his hands and opened it.  
  
"Now, I know I put some matches and old newspaper in here..."  
  
Her sentence trailed off as she started to hum to herself. Inuyasha watched her with great interest and his anger dissipated. She was acting very calm and happy for someone that was stuck in a smelly old cave. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow when she pulled out the wad a paper she had mentioned. She stuck it on the mound of logs, lit a match on fire and put it up to the paper. The paper caught fire and soon she had a nice comfortable fire starting.  
  
Kagome settled on rock next to the fire and watched through the flames at Inuyasha, who didn't make eye contact, but could feel her eyes upon him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and just stared at the flames. Had Inuyasha meant all those things he had said to her? Did he really chose her over Kikyou? Even though Kagome couldn't believe it, she tried and she glanced back up at Inuyasha to see him staring at her intently. There had been something in his eyes before and Kagome tried to picture it, but it was difficult.  
  
Kagome was lost in thought and never even noticed Inuyasha had move closer to her. He was now right next to her, he sat down and leaned up against the cave wall with his eyes closed. Kagome snapped out of her dream world and jumped when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Did-did...did you really...chose me?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes just a little and Kagome could see the fire reflect in his golden orbs.  
  
"What do you mean?" His voice was soft and low and not at all like the tone she had expected.  
  
"I mean...back at the wolf den when you said you chose to live and you chose me. Did you mean it?"  
  
Inuyasha just kept staring at the fire and it was starting to freak Kagome out. He wasn't acting like himself, or better yet, he was acting like himself, just the side Kagome had only experienced a few times before.  
  
"I want to know...did you really mean it? Because if you didn't that's okay...I mean I understand and..."  
  
"...I did. I did mean it. I realized that the only way to move on was to choose you. I remember thinking that the only way to move on was to never see you again, but it's the opposite. If you left me, Kagome, I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know if I would be able to live. You've been with me for a long time now and you've stuck with me through everything we've encountered, but now...now I want to be there for you...I want to love you Kagome...I need to love you...I want to love you freely and with all my heart. I don't care what anyone says...you've stolen my heart and soul and now it is forever yours."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. His heart broke and he lift a clawed-finger and gently wiped the tears away. Kagome moved closer to him and looked into his eyes. That same sparkle was there and Kagome's heart and soul melted.  
  
"You—You love me? You really love me and not because I look like Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"I love you for who you are. I couldn't care less if you are Kikyou's reincarnation. Just like you couldn't care less if I were half-demon, human, or full demon, you love me for who I am and not what I am."  
  
Inuyasha moved closer to her face and their lips were so close that Kagome could feel Inuyasha's hot breath fan across her face. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and prayed that things were about to go father than she could've ever dreamed. Inuyasha was so close to her now and she was sure his body was only inches from hers.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Would-would you be willing to..."  
  
Kagome wasn't sure if she nodded, but she opened her eyes and Inuyasha was smiling widely at her. Inuyasha cupped her face again and pushed his lips gently onto hers.  
  
Kagome sighed gently and the passionately kissed and it turned into a heated fever. Kagome's thoughts were blurred. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, until Inuyasha had started to strip and Kagome could feel his clawed hands on the hem of her green skirt.  
  
"No, let me." She said quietly. She stood and unclipped the clip on the skirt. The fabric fell slowly fell off of her hips and down onto the rocky floor. She heard Inuyasha low gasp and she smiled slightly. Next her shirt came off very quickly since Inuyasha just decided to shred it with his claws. Kagome scowled at the rags on the ground, but smiled as Inuyasha took off his robe and laid it across the cold rocky cave floor. He grabbed Kagome as she was right in the middle of taking off her bra and underwear and shredded the fabric with ease.  
  
"Uh...by the time we're about ready to...uh...do it...I won't have any clothes left to wear."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and carefully laid her body down on his kimono. They started to kiss passionately and Inuyasha ran his hands over Kagome's naked body. Inuyasha's ears caught her small moan and he smiled even more.  
  
"Kagome...will you be my mate? Will you stay with me forever?"  
  
Kagome nodded and wrapped her strong legs around his thighs. Inuyasha took that as his cue and he smelt her readiness. Inuyasha knew he should be gentle with her since, he guessed, was her first time. He slowly brought his pulsating erection between her legs and entered her slowly, but firmly.  
  
Kagome gasped as he entered her and felt an explosion of pain rip through her stomach and travel up her spine. She whimpered as Inuyasha started to pump slowly into her, but he increased with speed as her legs wrapped tightly around him. Her moans made Inuyasha pump faster and faster until he was pounding into her and she noticed that the twisting pain started to subside and great pleasure replaced it.  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha..."  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kagome shook her head and moved with him. They went faster and faster until Inuyasha felt himself about to release and he bit down hard on Kagome's neck. Kagome moaned with pleasure as she felt Inuyasha climax into her and she felt herself climax with him.  
  
They started to calm down and the sweat was rolling off both of them. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Kagome smiled to him and they kissed once more before falling into the happiest and most peaceful sleep that either of them had ever had.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Miroku looked up at the sun.  
  
"I think they've had enough time in there, don't you think Sango?"  
  
Sango nodded and she picked up her boneboomarang and swung it at the blocked up cave entrance. The dust and dirt obscured the opening, but it started to clear. Two forms slowly made their way through the dissipating dirt and the trio outside gasped.  
  
Kagome was wearing Inuyasha kimono that was filthy and Inuyasha was wearing the biggest grin ever. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Are you alright, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and he looked at Kagome and took her hand in his lovingly. Sango smiled and Miroku patted Inuyasha on his back, Shippo just looked between them, confused and he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 6- Taking Risks  
  
Review please!  
  
(Inuyasha: Okay...  
  
MM2005: So...you like, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha says nothing and sits with his arms crossed.  
  
MM2005: Men...can't admit anything, even if their life depends on it.) 


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Risks

Chapter 6- Taking Risks  
  
A.n: sorry all for the sooooo late update! School ended and my computer was broken, then fixed, then broken, then fixed...I wrote this chapter, then it broke again, got a new computer and wrote this chappy over again! Let's just say my luck with computers is very poor. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMIES!  
  
Sango sat with Kagome near the fire that night and they chatted about certain 'things' that Inuyasha kind of could overhear with his highly sensitive dog ears.   
  
Miroku was proding him about his and Kagome's little encounter as well, but Inuyasha only answered him with "keh" and "go to hell, pervert!".   
  
"I'm only asking a few simple questions, Inuyasha. Nothing to get so defensive about."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku in a 'yeah right' way and he folded his arms stubbornly.   
  
"It's none of your fricken business, monk and I will never disclose any details to you. I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of what little fantasies you could conjour up in your sick, twisted, perverted mind."  
  
Miroku smiled back at him sweetly and looked over towards Sango's way. Her and Kagome were giggle up a storm and Sango blushed as she saw Miroku's eyes looking her way. Inuyasha lookes at Kagome and she too blushed immensly, all the meanwhile, Shippo laid in Kagome's sleeping bag, unaware of the events unfolding.   
  
Inuyasha leapt into a near by tree and settled comfortably on a low hanging branch right over Kagome's sleeping spot. She looked up as she settled next to Shippo and she smiled slyly at Inuyasha. He, who was hoping for this, pointed a clawed finger to a nearby brush that was overgrown and hard to see into. Kagome nodded briskly and rested her head on a pillow and closed her eyes slowly. Inuyasha smiled warmly and her "resting" form and he leaned up against the trunk of the tree lightly.   
  
Only a few long minutes, Kagome opened her eyes and turned over to check and see if Sango and Miroku were asleep. Sango and Kilala were nesteled together warmly and Miroku was dangerously close to her, but sleeping. Everyone had been really tired and Kagome eased out of her sleeping bag slowly, trying not to disturb and peaceful Shippo.   
  
Kagome slipped her shoes on and tiptoed around the buring embers of the now dying fire and headed to the brush Inuyasha had indicated earlier.   
  
Just before she reached the dense growth, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle and she froze for a second before she heard the familiar growl of Inuyasha. The growl was so low and it sent shivers down Kagome's spine and Inuyasha felt her shiver with delight. Inuyasha smiled and turned her around to face him, but she broke his grip, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the brush.  
  
Sango opened an eye and smiled wickedly and proudly to herself. She and Miroku had brought Inuyasha to his senses and she was so proud of herself. She started to drift back off to sleep until she felt a light caress on her bottom and she turned beat red. Miroku had moved closer to her and now was literaly spooning her. His breath tickled her ear and his voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Would you like to start our own little..."  
  
Before he could finish, Sango had turned over as fast as lightning and slapped Miroku's face and hand away. He moved away and lightly touched the scorching red hand print on his cheek.   
  
"MMM..."  
  
Sango realized that Miroku was still asleep and he was muttering to someone in his dreams.  
  
"I love it when you get rough with me, Sango."  
  
Sango sweat dropped and her eyebrow twitched out of control. She fumed and settled back down into her sleeping bag, still blushing madly....  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha through the brush and she felt him tighten his grip on her hand which made her smile. They came to a clearing and Kagome stopped, turned around and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him passionatley. Inuyasha met her passion and they hungrily searched eachother's bodies.   
  
Inuyasha backed Kagome into a tree trunk and pinned her there with his body. He growled softly and started to gently nip her neck. She moaned quietly and Inuyasha's ears twitched with delight. Kagome's breath quickened and she tangled her fingers into Inuyasha's white, silky hair.   
  
The wind started to blow slightly and Inuyasha senses failed to pick up on the intruder that was watching them from behind.   
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes as she watched the unbelievable scene that was playing out in front of her. She could sense Inuyasha's happiness and peace, it seemed to radiate off of him in waves. If her blood could boil, it would be that moment. She gripped her bow tight as Inuyasha removed his robe and white shirt leaving his upper body topless.   
  
As Inuyasha seemed to be literally sucking on Kagome's neck, Kagome was looking out over his shoulder, eyes closing and opening, her hands holding onto Inuyasha's tight, muscular upper arms. Kikyou chose this moment to come out of her hinding place and into the clearing. She strung an arrow on her bow. Kikyou faced Inuyasha's back and pointed the arrow to where his heart laid. Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she sensed something wrong and she noticed Kikyou was standing in front of them, pointing an arrow at Inuyasha's exposed back. Her eyes widened as Kikyou released the arrow and it sped towards Inuyasha.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arms and put her hands up.  
  
"NOOOOO!" She screamed and a bright pink glow eminatted from her fingertips and spread downward in front of Inuyasha. The arrow hit the pink and bounced off like a toy. Kagome looked at her hands, amazed, as Inuyasha pulled away, startled.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He followed Kagome's gaze and saw Kikyou standing behind him and the arrow near her feet.   
  
"How did you do that, Kagome?"  
  
Kikyou asked coldly. Kagome didn't answer and Inuyasha growled angrily.   
  
"What the hell, Kikyou! Did you just try to kill me?" (A.n: uh...DUH!)  
  
Kikyou lowered her bow and stared emotionless at Inuyasha.   
  
"How dare you forget me, Inuyasha. Your soul belongs to me and no on else shall have you, except for me!"  
  
Kagome smiled wickedly and stepped forward.  
  
"But I am you, Kikyou. So, you win either way."  
  
Kikyou pointed a cold finger at Kagome and snorted.  
  
"You may be my reincarnation, but you will never be me. You could never reach my power."  
  
"Maybe not, but I will always have something you could never achieve."  
  
Kikyou laughed coldly and gave Kagome an incredulous look.  
  
"And what is that? Enlighten me."  
  
Kagome snickered softly and looked at Inuyasha lovingly.   
  
"You could never have the ability to accept Inuyasha for what and who he is. You only were attracted to him because you two shared a common feeling of lonliness. I love him for who and what he has become, I accept him and support every action and decision he makes. I will even accept the path he chooses when we defeat Naraku and complete the jewel. I will stay by his side until the day I die. "  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyou with defiance and Kikyou stood silent. Inuyasha was speechless from Kagome's speech. He knew she felt that way, but never knew how strongly. Kikyou nodded and pulled out another arrow and strung it. She pointed it at Kagome and smiled evily.   
  
"If that is your wish, then you shall die right now and fulfill the statement you just made."  
  
Kikyou released the arrow and Kagome lifted her hands again and felt a strange power course through her. The pink glow erupted from her hands and casted a pink spirit bubble around herself. The arrow bounced off and Kikyou's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I see your powers ARE expanding, but they will never reach their full potential. I can feel it draining your energy quickly, you won't be able to cast another shield."  
  
Kikyou laughed and opened her hand. A blue light surronded it and energy started to collect at her palm, growing brighter and brighter. When it was finished, Kikyou launched the ball at Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the ball to hit, but a flash of peach and red and the ball stopped. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha struggling with the Tetsusiga to throw off the ball.   
  
"Kagome, run!"  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked helplessly at Inuyasha, who was slowly sliding back on the ground. He was losing the battle with the ball of energy and Kagome had to think fast. She looked around and spotted one of the arrows on the ground, but it wouldn't help her, she was bowless.   
  
As if her mind had been read, Kilala burst from the bushes, transformed and carrying Kagome's bow in her mouth.  
  
"Thanks, Kilala. Go wake the others and bring them back here!"  
  
Kilala growled and leapt out of sight. Kagome strung the bow and pointed in at Kikyou, who was walking closer to Inuyasha.   
  
"Come with me, Inuyasha. You belong in hell with me."  
  
Kagome released the arrow and it sped towards Kikyou with blinding speed, but just as it was about to hit the unsuspecting Kikyou, a blurr of white flashed across her and the arrow disappeard. The ball of energy disappeared too and Inuyasha relaxed, putting his sword to his side.   
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
He obviously noticed the blurr of white, then a cynical laugh echoed through the trees.   
  
"We meet again, Inuyasha and Kagome. I was really hoping Kikyou would finish you both off, but it seems you foiled her plan again."  
  
Naraku emerged from the shadows with his baboon skin on and Inuyasha growled with hatred.   
  
"Naraku, I knew it had to be you..."  
  
"Why did you save me, Onigumo? I did not ask for your assitance."  
  
Naraku threw off his baboon fur and glared at Kikyou with fury.  
  
"DO NOT call me that name! I am Naraku, not that human, Onigumo!"  
  
Kikyou laughed heniously and smiled with contempt that she could make Naraku squirm.  
  
"You still have Onigumo's heart and feelings for me...I can see right through you, Naraku."  
  
Naraku glared at her more and the wind seemed to pick up. Kagome sensed something different and she realized that this was the real Naraku.   
  
"Unfortunatley, I still have that human's incorrigable heart, but do you really think I'd let just let you die before you complete your revenge?"  
  
Kikyou laughed again and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I agree. I will have me revenge and you, Inuyasha, will join me in hell. You still owe me your life."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and raised his sword in attack position. It pained him to be doing this, but it was what he wanted, what he needed to do in order to love Kagome freely.  
  
"I will not, Kikyou. I have to move on with my life and not live in the past. I will still avenge you death, but I will not give anything more of less."  
  
Kikyou sneered and leapt towards Kagome. She struck her with her bow and Kagome fainted. Kikyou's soul collectors appeared and caught her before she hit the ground. The soul collectors wrapped around Kikyou and Kagome and they started to float.   
  
Inuyasha screamed and rushed foward only to be pushed back by Naraku's poison miasma. Inuyasha coughed and sputtered words, but they were lost in the high wind that sweapt through the trees. Naraku's laughed echoed through the cloud of miasma and Kikyou's voice followed.  
  
"If you will not accept your fate, Inuyasha, then accept Kagome's"  
  
Inuyasha screamed out Kagome's name and the miasma cleared and Naraku, Kikyou, along with the unconcious Kagome had disappeared. Inuyasha scanned the trees and couldn't sense Naraku, Kikyou or Kagome anywhere. He fell to his knees and tears trickled down his cheek.   
  
The bushes rustled and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala burst through the brush. They were all out of breath and Sango spoke first.   
  
"Inuyasha, what happened? Where's Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha was on the ground, head down so the others couldn't see his face and he shook his head. Miroku looked up into the night sky and saw a disappating purple cloud.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Sango realized what Miroku meant and she gasped angrily, slamming the end of her boomerang in the soft soil.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Shippo started to cry and Kilala walked over to Inuyasha. He was being very quiet and he had dung his claws into the ground. Tears were sparkling to the dirt and he choked out eight words he'd never thought he could ever say.  
  
"K-Kikyo...DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU STUPID BITCH!"  
  
He slammed his fists into the dirt and growled so loud that Shippo jumped back, scared. Inuyasha grabbed his robe, undershirt and Tetsusiga and started to walk the direction Naraku and Kikyou had gone. The others followed close behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you going to do?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around to them, teeth bared.   
  
"I'm going to kill Naraku and that bitch!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and everthing around her was blurred and dark. She tried to rub her eyes, but her arms were frozen to the spot. She was on her back and she could only move her head. She looked around and saw a shadow moving towards her.   
  
"Ah, you're awake, my dear Kagome. I hope Kikyou didn't injure you too bad."  
  
'Kikyou? That's right' Kagome thought. 'Naraku and Kikyou were working together and Kikyou knocked me out...oh man, Naraku!'  
  
Kagome's eye sight came into focus and she could make out Naraku's balck hair and purple robes. She noticed Kikyou behind him and she had a satsified look on her face. Naraku walked closer to Kagome and reached inside his robes. Kagome started to panic when she realized Naraku was holding her bottle of jewel shards.  
  
"On no!" Kagome whispered. Naraku smiled and took out the four jewel shards and held them in his hand. The shards turned from bright pink into the blackest of black. He moved forward, the ends of the shards sticking out towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head from side to side and tried to crawl backwards, but she was frozen. Kikyou's soul collectors were still around her. Naraku's hand was so close to her forehead and she tried with all her might to get away, but it was no use.   
  
Naraku pressed the tips of the jewels to her forehead and the shards entered Kagome's head slowly...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry to leave it at a cliffy, but I couldn't help it. I will be putting Chapter 7 up ASAP.  
  
Chapter 7- Revenge is bittersweet 


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge is bittersweet

Chapter 7- Revenge is bittersweet  
  
A.N: Okay, I didn't get any reviews...so I'll write another chapter and if I don't get any, then I'm going to take a long break with this story and concentrate on my Hermione/Snape fic for Harry Potter, called "Falls on me" inspired by the Fuel song. So enjoy this chapter, it might be the last for a while...I had about 19 chapters planned out for this story, but I don't know how far it'll go now...so enjoy and please review!  
  
Inuyasha jumped through the trees and thoughts of what Naraku could be doing to Kagome ran through his mind.  
  
'Just hang on, Kagome. Please hold on'  
  
Just below Inuyasha was Miroku, Sango and Shippo riding on Kilala. Shippo was still sniffling and Sango looked at him out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Are you going to be okay, Shippo?"  
  
Shippo nodded and wiped his eyes slowly. The wind was ruffling the litte fox's hair and he looked really tired and worn out.  
  
"Do you think Kagome will be alright?"  
  
Sango frowned and looked at Miroku sadly.   
  
"I hope so. She's really strong and I know she can take care of herself, right Miroku?"  
  
Miroku was silent and he seemed to be choosing his words really carefully because he knew Inuyasha could hear them.  
  
"The sooner we find her, the better."  
  
Sango nodded and looked up to where Inuyasha was leaping from branch to branch. She felt really sorry for him and could sympathize with the hanyou.   
  
"Poor Inuyasha, he must think this is all his fault."   
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he caught Sango's words. He frowned and looked at where the sun was peeking over the horizon. The sky was red though, red like blood. A griding feeling hit his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
'It is my fault. If I hadn't been thinking of a certain body part, we wouldn't be in this mess and Kagome would be safe.'  
  
Another thought entered Inuyasha's mind...what if Naraku would be too powerful for he himself to handle if it came down to a big battle? Inuyasha could get overly confident at times, but this time he felt numb and weak. He could've stopped Kikyou from knocking out Kagome, only if he had been a little faster, a little smarter.   
  
'Maybe...if the time comes, I could let go of Tetsusiga and...'  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. He couldn't lose more of his human soul, it was too risky to attempt, but if it came down to life and death of the woman he loved, then to hell with the risks. Inuyasha nodded and decided.   
  
He jumped off of a thick branch and soared over the treetops and spotted a blue spirit barrier around a part of forest and a castle top. The faint smell of miasma cloaked the air and he knew that they were very close. He looked down at the others and pointed to the bubble.   
  
"There, I think that's the castle. Miroku, will you be able to break a hole through the barrier?"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, pointed his staph in the direction of the barrier and seemed to be meditating.   
  
"I may be able to break a small hole, but only long enough for one person to go through."  
  
"Fine...get ready then!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of sight and landed outside the barrier.   
  
'Please, Kagome...be safe.'  
  
Inuyasha waited for the others and when they came, Miroku jumped off of Kilala, threw his staph into the ground, clasped his hands in prayer, then threw a spirit ward at the barrier. A small hole appeared at grew to the size for someone to step through.   
  
Inuyasha leapt through the hole, unaware that someone else had followed him in.   
  
"Kilala!" Sango yelled and Inuyasha looked back and saw Kilala in her other form following him. He smiled weakliy and nodded to her.  
  
"C'mon. I'm going to need all the help I can get."   
  
Kilala meowed and it turned into a roar as she tranformed and started to run with Inuyasha. They made their way through the thick, dense brush and trees. Inuyasha jumped over a huge fallen log and Kilala was suddenly under him. He looked down and saw a deep, wide canyon that he knew he wouldn't had made it across.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kilala purred and flew with incredible speed to the castle's courtyard, where Inuyasha jumped off and started to run the open castle door. Wait...open. Inuyasha halted and stared at the open door.   
  
"Something doesn't smell right, Kilala."   
  
Kilala growled in agreement and she looked around for anyone hidden and Inuyasha watched the open door with readiness. He half expected Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, or Naraku himself to emerge from it, so he grasped the hilt of Tetsusiga, ready for an attack and Kilala stood beside him.   
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha heard footsteps coming from inside and his ears twitched with curiousity. Those footsteps were very familiar and he grasped Tetsusgia's hilt tighter. Kilala growled near him and he saw a shadow in the doorway.   
  
"Come out here and fight! Give Kagome back to me, you bastard!"   
  
The shadow didn't respond, but stepped forward and Inuyasha's eyes widened with horror...  
  
"Are you sure you can't open a hole again, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku nodded and he sat in the grass with Sango and Shippo. The wind picked up and he looked to where the castle was. He narrowed his eyes and a terrible feeling gnawed at his gut.   
  
"Do you feel that, Sango?"   
  
Sango followed his gaze and her eyes widened. She stood and watched the castle nervously.   
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Shippo leapt onto her shoulder and peered at the castle with her, but clearly couldn't sense what she did.   
  
"What is it Sango?"   
  
Miroku answered for her...  
  
"A terrible evil energy has surronded outside the castle, such terrible pain and sorrow...like someone...  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the doorway with horror and Kilala half growled and whined with sadness. Kagome stood in the doorway, pointing an arrow at Inuyasha. Her eyes held no emotion and she had a dark glow around her.   
  
"K-kagome...what..."  
  
"How dare you...you-you despicable beast!"   
  
Inuyasha looked at her with confusion and stepped forward to her. Tears with streaming down her cheeks and the bow quivered.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!"  
  
"B-but why? I've come to save you..."  
  
"LIAR! I saw you with Kikyou, you bastard. After everything you said to me, you go and choose her after I thought you had chosen me. Was everything you said to me a lie? Is my heart not that important to you, Inuyasha!?"  
  
Inuyasha was beyond confused...she was making any sense.  
  
"Kagome, you aren't making any sense." (A.n: see?)  
  
Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha finally saw the pain in her eyes, but it was brought with a look a pure hatred for him.  
  
" I loved you, Inuyasha, but it seems that wasn't good enough for you. I was just a shadow...a copy, nothing more than a toy for your emotions...nothing more than a jewel shard detector."  
  
"That's not true, Kagome. I love-"  
  
"NO! You love Kikyou...you've always loved her. You always will. Go join her in hell, Inuyasha because that's where you belong...IN HELL!"   
  
The arrow quivered and Inuyasha heard someone laugh echo the courtyard. He realized it was Kikyou's laugh.   
  
"No, Kagome! What did Naraku and Kikyou do to you! What did they tell you?"   
  
Kagome shook her head and the tears flowed from her almond eyes. Inuyasha could see a blackness around her and he knew Naraku had something to do with this.   
  
"It doesn't matter anymore, none of this matters. I don't matter..."  
  
"Kagome, stop! I love you and I'll love you until I die"  
  
"Then today will be that day!"   
  
The arrow was threatening to be released and Inuyasha knew she could do it, but wouldn't she had already?  
  
"Kagome, please listen to me..."  
  
"No! No more of your meaningless lies...I hate you...hate you with every fiber in my body."  
  
Inuyasha's heart ached and he told himself that her words weren't real, that Naraku put her under some sort of spell. All was silent and Inuyasha realized that Kilala had gotten if front of him slightly.   
  
Kikyou's laugh echoed again and he growled with anger.  
  
"How ironic this is, Inuyasha...wouldn't you agree? Revenge is bittersweet. As Kagome said before that she is me and I am getting my revenge this way...so either way...I win. Being killed again by the woman you love...oh I love how fate plays it's game."   
  
Kikyou appeared behind Kagome and Inuyasha stepped passed Kilala. He shook all over with anger and Inuyasha could see the arrow still quivering. Kikyou bent forward and whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
"Kill him. Kill Inuyasha...he deserves it. He deserves to be in hell, where he'll rot away with his sins."   
  
Kagome nodded, but her tears keapt flowing. Inuyasha eyes widened as he saw Kagome's fingers release the arrow.   
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha...sorry that I ever laid eyes on you..."  
  
The arrow sped forward and Inuyasha was helpless.  
  
(Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU OUT TO TORTURE THE CRAP OUT OF ME?????!!!!  
  
MM2005: No, but I needed to give the readers something to read because I haven't got any reviews...maybe this will spark them.  
  
Inuyasha growls fiercely and leaps at MM2005, who dodges him and writes quickly "Inuyasha gets distracted by some butterflies." Suddenly, three butterflies appear and Inuyasha's eyes widen and ears perk up with excitment. He begins to hop on all fours and chase the little butterflies.  
  
MM2005: Ah, that should keep him distracted for a while...PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	8. Chapter 8 The truth behind your eyes

Chapter-8 The truth behind your eyes  
  
A.n: Thanks to getting me to the 40 mark! I wanted that so I will continue and not leave my audience in wonder and question. Please also read my first chapter of my Snape/Hermione fic called "Falls on me"...it is up and running! Please let me know what you think...look under my profile page (also includes spoilers for this story!) Enjoy this chappy!  
  
The arrow sped closer and Inuyasha was helpless...  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and accepted his fate of being killed by another woman he loved, but he felt a small twinge of pain across his cheek and nothing more. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome frozen in place, with the bow still in the same position. He touched his cheek and felt a warm, thick liquid trickling down his face. He realized it was blood and that Kagome had missed him.  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened and she glared at Kagome with hatred.   
  
"Why did you miss him? You were right on target!"  
  
Kagome slowly lowered the bow and turned around to Kikyou. Kikyou shook her head slowly and backed away from her. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and smiled a little. Inuyasha saw something flicker in her eyes and he got confused. The dark energy around Kagome started to disappate and turn pink. The jewel shards in her forehead popped out and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome...are you..."  
  
"Yeah...it's me. I'm fine now. My powers-I think...purified the jewels."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and turned back to where Kikyou was, but she was gone and in her place stood Kagura.   
  
"So...Naraku's plan didn't work. Well, it was for a while there, but your miko powers are no match for power of the jewel."  
  
Kagura laughed and Inuyasha pointed Tetsusiga at her with malice.   
  
"How dare you try to brainwash Kagome into trying to kill me! You'll pay for this, Kagura."  
  
Kagura smiled with pleasure and raised her red and white fan. Inuyasha put the Tetsusgia in attack position and Kagome picked up the arrow she had used against Inuyasha.   
  
"But, Inuyasha...it wasn't me who kidnapped Kagome...it was Naraku. Why should I get blamed for something I didn't do?"  
  
Kagura had a mocking voice and Inuyasha picked it up. He knew she had no involvment with Kagome's kidnap, but she still was Naraku's incarnation. She was still him and that was the only reason Inuyasha needed to kill her.  
  
Kagura's wind blades rolled towards Inuyasha and Kagome and Inuyasha stuck out Tetsusiga, blocking the blades from Kagome.   
  
"Why don't you worry more about yourself, Inuyasha and not some mortal girl!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and raised Tetsusiga over his head.  
  
The tiny wind swirls wrapped around the blade and the wind scar erupted from the tip, sending yellow streams on energy speeding towards Kagura.   
  
Kagura swiped with her fan and did her "Dance of the Dragon" which blocked the wind scar from reaching her. She then did it again, but at Inuyasha. He dodged the swirling winds and Kagome released her arrow straight into Kagura's arm.   
  
The swirls of wind died down as Kagura stood frozen and eye widened at the duo. She took the feather from her hair tie on her head slowly and it expanded around her. Kagura floated up into the sky without another word and floated away.   
  
The castle around Inuyasha and Kagome started to disappear and so had Kilala. Kagome looked around and spotted Kilala in the air with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on her back.   
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome her Shippo's little voice wail through the air and she smiled weakly up at them. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusiga and went over to Kagome.   
  
"Are you sure your okay?"  
  
Kagome looked at him blankly and nodded. Inuyasha could sense that something was indeed wrong. He pulled Kagome over to the side and looked into her eyes. She gave him a questioning look, but he saw something more there...a great deal of pain.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Listen, I just need to go back to my time...I need to get some sleep, sleep in an actual bed. I just need to be home right now."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and helped her up on Kilala. Shippo tranformed into his big floating pink ball, then Inuyasha and Miroku rode on him, while Sango and Kagome rode on Kilala.  
  
Sango looked down at the ruins that used to be the castle. She wondered if Kohaku had been in there before Naraku had left. She wanted to ask Kagome, but thought twice about it. They arrived back in the village about an hour later and Kagome didn't say one word to either of them, she just started to walk the way to the well. Inuyasha followed her while the others stayed behind with Kaede.   
  
Halfway down the path, Kagome stopped and sighed out loud.  
  
"Inuyasha...I want to be alone-"  
  
"I can't be alone with you?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded tiredly. Inuyasha dropped down from the trees and looked with concern at his Kagome. She on the other hand, did not look him in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? Why do you want to go back so suddenly?"  
  
Kagome was silent and she started to walk again, but slowly. They walked together in silence and Inuyasha wanted to take her in his arms so badly, but he decided it wasn't the best time. It seemed she didn't even want to be around him. The silence was heavy and it was making him uncomfortable.   
  
"I-I...uh...I didn't mean the things I said, you know that...right?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded and tried to get Kagome to look at him, but she turned away when he tried to see her face.  
  
"I feel awful about it, Inuyasha. The jewels had put pictures in my mind...memories that weren't real, but-but the feeling were. The hurt that had ripped through my heart was real and now I can't seem to forget it."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and he saw the tears in her eyes. His heart broke into a thousand little pieces.  
  
"I know you didn't mean anything you said, Kagome. It was just the power of the jewel shards, that's all. It was the power of Naraku and you know the things he can make people say and do..."  
  
"I know...but, I can't shake the images that he put in my head...the terrible memories and words that he made you say. He literally defiled my brain...my heart. I just-I just need to go home."   
  
And with that Kagome ran to the well and jumped in left a confused and heartbroken hanyou  
  
in her wake.   
  
This chapter is super short, but it's almost 1AM and I'm tired...For all Inuyasha fans...I have just found out that Inuyasha the 1st movie will be release on 09/07/04 in English! Many and all of you probably know this by now, but I thought I'd just write it so eveyone can mark the calanders! I think they also had that the 2nd one is going to be released around Christmas...so pre-order, pre-order, pre-order! I have both movies in JAP and they totally rock! I also have two Inuyasha T-Shirts too! BUY AT HOT TOPIC OR AT THEIR WEBSITE ! They have a lot of Adult Swim merchandise (excpet for Wolf's Rain, which blows!) Well, review my faithful compadres! REVIEW OR YOU SHALL GO TO HELL WITH KIKYOU!!! MUHHAAAAAA! 


	9. Chapter 9 The power of the tree

Chapter 9- The power of the tree  
  
A.n: Thanks to all who gave me the wonderful and delightful reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know the last chapter was kind of rushed and short, but I'm sick and have a horrible headache. I can't think...ugh! But I'm sucking my brain dry and giving you this, hopefully long chapter. Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome are the main relationship in this story and yes things are looking bright for Miroku and Sango...but of course there needs to be conflict along the way, or it just wouldn't be interesting and fun to write! Rock on, compadres and keep smiling!  
  
Kagome's alarm clock went off at 8:00 the next morning and she lazily hit the snooze button. It was a Saturday and she wanted to stay in bed until lunchtime, but she knew her mother wouldn't let her sleep past 10. Buyo was curled up next to her chest and she stroked him gently. He purred and tail twitched slowly as to say, "I'm contempt..."  
  
Kagome smiled at little and sat up to stretch. She hadn't had a really good sleep last night for the pictures of what happened the day before kept flashing through her memory. She frowned and shook her head violently, letting strands of hair fall in her face.   
  
She stepped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower. She felt the need to be clean and to just let her mind wander. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha or school at all, she just wanted to be at the moment.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the ground near the well and sighed heavily. He hoped that Kagome was doing okay. He wanted to jump through the well and check up on her, but he felt that she needed the time alone to think. He too needed the time. He wondered exactly what Kagome had seen...what Naraku had put in her head. All he could figure out was that whatever happened, it had traumatized Kagome and she couldn't face him.  
  
His ears twitched and he caught the sound of someone walking towards him. He sniffed the air lightly and caught Sango's scent. He turned around and there she was, standing with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Is Kagome okay?"   
  
Inuyasha shrugged and looked back at the well. Damn, he wanted to over so bad. Sango walked up next to him and sat down. He upped an eyebrow and she just watched the leaves in the trees blow with the light breeze that had come up.  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha. I don't want to know what happened at the castle, I just want to know if Kagome is going to be okay. You didn't do anything to her did you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head sharply and Sango nodded.  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I was going to seriously beat you if you did, though."  
  
She gave him a small smile and he looked at her with an innocent look. They sat in silence and Sango plucked at some of the grass next to her. She hadn't always been a good talker with Inuyasha when they were alone together, she always either took conversation up with Kagome or was watching every move of the lecherous monk. Sango was just about to get up to leave, when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.   
  
"She said that Naraku had put false memories in her...memories that weren't real, but she said that the pain was real. She believed the memories, Sango...she couldn't-"  
  
Sango watched as Inuyasha looked down into his lap and his face was hidden from her view. She felt Inuyasha's pain and knew what it was like to have someone's mind be violated by Naraku. Sango nodded and put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She could tell that he wanted to talk to Kagome, but she knew he wanted her to have time to herself.   
  
Sango looked up at the sky and watched the clouds roll by slowly. Sango thought for a minute though, she knew Kagome better than anyone could know a best friend and she knew that Kagome was alone right now and here was someone that wanted to share her pain...that did share her pain. Sango looked back at Inuyasha and smiled a little.  
  
"Inuyasha...go over there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said...go to her. She needs you right now. I know Kagome and she needs someone to comfort her. Her family can't understand...but you can. Just go."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the well.  
  
"I don't want her to get mad at me..."  
  
"She won't...trust me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango and nodded slowly. He got up and headed to the lip of the well. Just before he jumped in, he looked over his shoulder at Sango and smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sango nodded and Inuyasha jumped into the darkness.

* * *

Kagome slowly did the dishes as Souta played with little toy action figures at the table. Her mom had gone to pick up some things at a couple of stores, her grandpa was away visiting some shamans that Kagome doubted were the real thing and she was stuck babystitting Souta.  
  
Left and right, Souta began to ask her all about Inuyasha when she had gotten home yesterday and she was sick of hearing him, but now he was preoccuppied enough and Kagome could finally get some things done.   
  
"Hey, sis?"  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly and turned around from the sink.  
  
"Yes, Souta?"  
  
"Did you and Inuaysha get into a fight or something? You've been acting really down since you've gotten home...you haven't eaten alot and you haven't even started your homework..."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder!"  
  
Kagome snapped at him and she immediatly saw that she had hurt his feelings. Kagome was crushed and she shook her head in disgust with herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Souta. I'm just not in the mood today and no Inuyasha and I didn't get into a fight...just-complicated things happened over there and I just needed to get away for a coup,le of days, that's all."  
  
Souta nodded and went back to playing with his toys. Kagome sighed and contiued to scrub the same dish she had been scrubbing for almost 15 minutes now. Kagome shook her head slightly and put the dish in the drying rack and she dried her hands.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Kagome turned around and reached for the outside door's knob.  
  
"Just need a little fresh air."  
  
Souta nodded and ran to the couch to watch T.V. Kagome shook her head and shut the door. She walked slowly through the shadowy and sunny parts around the shrine and then she stopped under the tree that Kagome had found Inuyasha bound to. (A.n: If anyone could give me that name that would be super!) The breeze moved the leaves and sunlight shone on parts of the tree trunk. Kagome smiled a little and moved closer to the gigantic tree. She could still make out the mark of where Inuyasha had been pinned. She touched it cautiously and she felt tears spring to her eyes.  
  
"I remember too, you know."  
  
Kagome whirrled around and and stood face to face with Inuyasha. Her lip quivered and she turned away from him. Inuyasha took a clawed finger and put it under her chin and made her look at him.  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes and tears that had threatened to fall did. Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace and she cried and cried. Inuyasha stoked her hair and squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let go of the precious woman he had.   
  
Kagome clung to him with the fear that he might fade away and she looked up slowly at him. He smiled a little and wiped a tear off of her cheek.   
  
"Do you remember..."  
  
Kagome nodded and laughed slightly. She sniffled and looked at the mark on the tree. The sun shone right on it, she laughed again and turned to him.  
  
"I do remember...I thought when I first saw you pinned under that arrow...that you looked so peaceful...I hadn't seen anyone so peaceful before..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and brushed a tiny blowing strand of hair out of her face. He felt more at peace that moment than he had in his whole life. Kagome took his hand and held it to her face. She closed her eyes and he cupped her face with his other hand. She opened her eyes and said,   
  
"Kiss me...m-make me forget..."  
  
Inuyasha compiled and lowered his lips to hers gently. His kiss was soft, comforting and filled with love. Kagome sighed into his mouth and it felt like weights were being lifted from her shoulders. This kiss spoke of love and hapiness, Kagome felt her heart swell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Souta sat in the kitchen window and had a look of hapiness on his face. Inuyasha was kissing his sister! Souta jumped around the kitchen and Buyo meowed with terror as Souta stepped on his tail.

* * *

Inuyasha broke away slowly and Kagome smiled at him. She seemed to glow to him and he was so happy that she was happy again. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and their fingers intertwined with eachother. Kagome started to pull him the house and she smiled.  
  
"C'mon, there's someone that has been bugging the heck out of me about you."  
  
Inuyasha caught what she meant and he shook his head. Kagome laughed and opened the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Souta! Someone's hear to see you!"  
  
Souta came bounding in from the living room and under his breath he said to Kagome...  
  
"Not as much as he has come to see you..."  
  
And he jumped on Inuyasha with glee. Kagome gave Souta a half glare, half confused look and Inuyasha just shrugged. Kagome turned away from them and opened up a cuboard.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, do you want some Ramen...?"  
  
Inuyasha threw Souta off and sat down at the table...mouth open and watering.  
  
So! Concerns, thoughts, complaints? Don't worry it's not over until the Fat Lady's portrait sings...oh wait she did in the 3rd Harry Potter movie! No...next chapter is coming up so brace yourselves...things are about to get interesting!  
  
Chapter 10- Sesshomaru's revenge...takes a turn? 


	10. Chapter 10 Sesshomaru's revengetakes a t...

Chaoter 10- Sesshomaru's revenge...takes a turn?  
  
A.n: Okay, this chapter is not what you think it is! Sesshomaru is probably way past the normal **OOC **standards, but I think that little Rin has worn off on poor Sesshomaru and hey it is my story and I'm writing this chappy at 2 AM in the morning and running on pure chocolate peanut butter cup ice cream and Dayquill so wish me luck and hope it's not nutty like I feel at the moment!   
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome up the well and there, just like Kagome expected, was Shippo, Miroku and Sango. When Kagome and her yellow backpack were secure out of the well, Sango ran over to Kagome and gave her a gigantic hug. Miroku nodded at Inuyasha, who gave his a small smile in return.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry you guys..."  
  
Sango shook her head and hugged her again. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and he smiled happily.  
  
"Don't apologize, Kagome. It wasn't your fault, after all."  
  
Shippo smiled at her and she ruffled his hair. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Shippo got a serious look on his face and straightened his little blue bow and hair. Kagome laughed and Kilala bounded into her arms.  
  
"Hello, Kilala."  
  
The little demon kitty meowed a hello, jumped down out of Kagome's arms and transformed. Inuyasha looked at Shippo like he was expecting something and Shippo finally figured out what he wanted. Shippo jumped off of Kagome and transformed into his big pink bubble.   
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Kagome nodded and she hopped on Kilala, along with Sango and the men got on Shippo. (A.n: That kind of doesn't sound right, but ignore it please!)   
  
They headed off in the direction that they had come from and they were past the spot they had been at about an hour later. Kagome looked out at Inuyasha and he smiled slyly at her and a blush grew on her cheeks.   
  
Kagome leaned forward to Sango and whispered in her ear...  
  
"Hey, Sango...are you ever going to tell Miroku how you feel?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened and she blushed a little, but she looked over her shoulder at Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome gave a incredulous look and rolled her eyes. She looked at Miroku, who was sitting indian style and looked out at the mountains.  
  
"I mean...that ever since Inuyasha and I admitted our feelings for eachother, things have gone...quite pleasantly. I mean, maybe he won't look at other women anymore once he has you..."  
  
Sango turned back around and she fell that her face had gone completely beat red. Kagome's words made sense and Sango wanted to believe them, but if Sango knew Miroku as well as she did...she was sure that he'd never stop being the lecher that he already was.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and she smiled to herself. It would be nice to have a man in her life that would love her and she wanted to believe that Miroku was the right one for the job, but...ugh...she was so confused.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down a dirt trail and he was listening to the bitter argument that Rin and Jaken were having with eachother.   
  
"I told you, Jaken...that pretty miko was nice to me and she didn't seem evil at all...anyway, Lord Sesshomaru seems to like her."  
  
Jaken laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You are mistaken, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to like a weak mortal."  
  
Rin put her eyebrow up.  
  
"Well, what about me?"  
  
Jaken stopped as he saw Sesshomaru turn around slowly. Sesshomaru had a small smirk on his face and he nodded at Jaken.  
  
"Yes, what about little Rin, Jaken? She is, as you say, a weak mortal. So, why am I letting her hang around?"  
  
Jaken looked up at his Lord and back at Rin. She was smiling and he had the feeling that he was missing something important. Sesshomaru turned back around and began to walk again. Ever since his last encounter with Kagome, all he could do was think about her...but lately, when he'd catch her scent, it was different then before. Her scent was being covered by something else and he knew what that was. She had been claimed, but he didn't know if it was Inuyasha or the wolf leader Koga.  
  
Sesshomaru had his reasons for why he was catching Kagome's scent. He was tracking them and not to kill them...oh no...the reason was so insane and so un-Sesshomaru that he was really thinking that he was going insane himself.   
  
The wind picked up and he caught someone else's scent. A person that had been following him for a long time and they weren't going to give up without a fight.

* * *

The group landed on the bank of flowing stream about an hour later. Shippo was complaining that Inuyasha was too heavy and he needed a rest. Kagome sat with Sango and Inuyasha was off by himself, but for a reason. He smelt something on the wind.   
  
Inuyasha turned to where Miroku was and called him over.   
  
"Do you sense anything strange?"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and nodded.   
  
"I do...it's a demon aura. A powerful one too...can't say where it's coming from though..."  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Kagome came up next to Inuyasha and stared in the direction they were staring.  
  
"Do you sense any jewel shards?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and kept staring. She did feel something though. It was strong, yet faint at the same time...but it was familiar. Kagome felt the wind pick up again and the feeling got stronger and then, she knew what it was...or better yet, who it was.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head to the trees and growled lightly. He grasped Tetsusiga's hilt and pulled out his sword.   
  
Suddenly, a blurr of white and Sesshomaru appeared before them. Inuyasha snarled and leapt at him...only to be brought down by Kagome's words...  
  
"**SIT BOY**!"  
  
Inuyasha's face met the little wormies in the ground and he grumbled some swear words. Kagome got closer to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru grinned evily and pointed his hand to the trees from which he came from. A flick of his wrist and out bound Rin. She ran up to Kagome and danced around her happily. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with confusion. Sesshomaru still had the grin on his face.  
  
"I need a favor, Kagome. Would you...look after her? I need to do something and I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect her if she goes with me."  
  
Kagome's mouth almost dropped. Sesshomaru was asking for her help and a real favor this time.  
  
"What do you need to..."  
  
"That I cannot tell you. Just keep her safe."  
  
And with that he was gone. Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled sweetly. Kagome groaned on the inside and slapped herself senseless. (A.n: of course...to herself. Not seen by anyone.)  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin and started to introduce everyone to her.  
  
"This is Miroku and that's Sango. The little boy on Sango's shoulder is Shippo and next to her is her cat, Kilala. Oh...and the guy in the dirt is Inuyasha."  
  
"Is that all you have to say for me..."oh"? I feel the love, Kagome. I really do."  
  
Kagome giggled and pulled Inuyasha up from the ground. Rin looked at him and giggled. She pointed to his dog ears and giggled some more.  
  
"Those are...dog ears...can I touch..."  
  
"**NO**! Nobody is going to ever touch my ears again!"  
  
Kagome pouted and Inuyasha gave her a dirty look. Rin smiled again and waved to Shippo, who waved back shyly. Shippo jumped off of Sango and Rin ran into the tall grass where Shippo followed.   
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well, Shippo now has someone he can play with."  
  
Sango nodded, but raised her eyebrow.  
  
"But why does Sesshomaru want us to protect her? That's not like him at all."  
  
" I know, but when he kidnapped me...he seemed different. He acted different, that was for sure."  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that and he tapped Kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and she smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh...nothing...just..."  
  
" **TELL ME NOW**!"  
  
"It's not something to get worked up on, Inuyasha. It was nothing."  
  
Inuyasha growled and could tell that Kagome wasn't telling the truth. She smiled again and grabbed her hand to pull he away to somewhere more private, but she ripped her hand away.  
  
" **OH NO**! You remember what happened last time we went off by ourselves..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, but still growled with anger. Kagome put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth...  
  
" **SIT BOY**!"  
  
Inuyasha met the wormies again and he swore into the dirt. Kagome grinned and Inuyasha pulled his face up from the ground.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I felt like it!"  
  
Inuyasha growled again and tried to get up, but he was stuck.   
  
"Kagome...I swear when I get up...!"  
  
"You'll what? Oh, I'm so scared!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and moved again, but was still stuck. Kagome giggled and walked away with Sango.   
  
"Kagome! **GET BACK HERE! WE AREN'T FINISHED YET!**"  
  
"**YES WE ARE...SIT**!"  
  
Inuyasha went further into the ground and he swore many colorful words that made Miroku smile. Miroku shook his head and kneeled by the Inuyasha-shaped hole.  
  
"You should know by now..."  
  
Inuyasha growled at Miroku walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru was all alone and deep in the forest. He felt his stalker's eyes upon him and he narrowed his eyes. He had to leave Rin with Kagome because this stalker was going to use Rin to get to him and he couldn't risk Rin's life. He didn't want to and even though it made his youkai blood boil to leave Rin in the company of Inuyasha, he knew he could trust Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air and knew that his stalker was behind him now. He stopped and smiled heniously.  
  
"I know you are there, show yourself or die."  
  
Laughter filled the air around the forest and a white shaped blade came whizzing from behind Sesshomaru, cutting the trees down with it...  
  
(There! I know that Sesshomaru was **WAY**...**WAY**...OOC in this, but like I said before I think that Rin is making him softer. I mean...I have vaild reasons and I will state them in the next chapter...but can anyone guess who this mysterious stalker is?  
  
Inuyasha: Why did Sesshomaru leave that human with us?  
  
MM2005: I can't tell you.  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
MM2005: Because Sesshomaru would kill me.  
  
Inuyasha snickers.  
  
Inuyasha: Then tell me what happened between him and Kagome.  
  
MM2005: Nope.  
  
Inuyasha: **TELL ME**!  
  
MM2005 takes out, yet again, the tape recorder, presses play, "**SIT BOY**" echoes, and Inuyasha goes into the dirt. MM2005 smiles and pats Inuyasha's head.  
  
MM2005: You've got to work on your temper, Inuyasha.) 


	11. Chapter 11 Sesshomaru's plight and the t...

Chapter 11- Sesshomaru's plight and the terrible discovery   
  
A.n: Okay, I got 1 review. C'mon peeps! I'm not doing this for my health here! J/K...I love just writing, but I know some people are reading and not reviewing! **PLEASE REVIEW! IT BOOSTS MY CONFIDENCE AND WILL MAKE THE STORT BETTER**. Please review. Maybe the ending of this chapter will spark you guys. I'm desperate here and the story is coming to an end pretty soon, but I have a sequel planned out. I'm only going to write it if I get people who want one. If not then the ending to this story will leave you hanging...and I mean it...this story has a hell of an ending, but we'll get to that soon...**REVIEW!  
**  
Laughter filled the air around the forest and white blade shapes came whizzing from behind Sesshomaru, cutting the trees down with it...  
  
Just before the blades hit Sesshomaru, he leaped into the air and back flipped over the blades and landed facing his attacker. They stepped out of the shadows and was revealed as Kagura.   
  
"Kagura..." (A.n: See?)  
  
Kagura snickered and lifted her fan over her face to hide her smile.  
  
"We meet again, Sesshomaru. I assume you know the reason why I have tracked you down."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and nodded. He knew perfectly...perfectly well not to help Kagura with her problems.   
  
"Well, I will get right down to business. I need you to help me escape Naraku. You are the only one capable of defeating him and..."  
  
"We've been through this, Kagura. I will not help you. I have no desire to obtain the Sacred Jewel, nor do I have the need to destroy Naraku. I have no quarrel with him."   
  
Kagura frowned, but nodded in agreement.  
  
"True, you do not have quarrel with him and you do not need the power of the Jewel. That's my point. You are more powerful than the Jewel and that is all what Narkau's power is...the power of the Jewel."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed with boredom. He did not need this at the moment and frankly, he'd rather be off to get Rin away from Inuyasha.   
  
" I have tried as you suggested, Sesshomaru. I have tried so hard to escape Naraku by myself, but I have failed. He is someone you just can't go up against alone..."  
  
"But you expect me to..."  
  
Kagura laughed at shook her head. She waved her fan slowly and Sesshomaru grew tense.  
  
"Nonsense. I would aid you of course and I know someone that also is seeking Naraku for revenge and would probably join you."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled and graped Tokijin's hilt tightly. Kagura's eyes widened as she saw him grab his sword, but she kept still.  
  
"Do you expect me to ally myself with my half-breed brother?"  
  
Kagura's eyes sparkled and she shook her head. She took the feather from her head and threw it down on the ground. It flew her up into the sky over Sesshomaru.  
  
"No...someone else that shares your hatred for Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked. Who else could she be talking about?  
  
"Think about, Sesshomaru. I will be back soon."  
  
And with that, she was gone and Sesshomaru stood there, confused. The wind picked up gently and he sniffed the air. There was a scent on the wind that had died away days ago, but now it was strong and full of life. A scent of someone he thought was dead...

* * *

The gang walked down a dirt road to the next town and Rin skipped around them happily.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome...for watching ove rme. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru appreciates it."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Inuyasha! Maybe Sesshomaru has soften up..."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not really half dog...I'm half monkey."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and Rin giggled. Inuyasha smiled at Rin slightly, but Rin's focus was somewhere's else. She skipped over to Kilala and picked her up carefully and hugged her. Kilala mewed and cuddled against Rin's cheek. Sango walked closer to Kagome and smiled at her.  
  
"You know, this girl is really cute."  
  
Kagome nodded and watched Rin closely. She didn't have the personalilty that Kagome thought Sesshomaru would've liked to be around. Rin was just so energetic and...happy and Sesshomaru was just...not.  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly and Kagome wlked right into him. She glared at Inuyasha's backside and was about to say something when I feeling prickled her senses. She could sesne two jewel shards and they were straight up the road. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and she nodded. The two of them ran ahead and Miroku and Sango looked at eachother with confusion.   
  
"Let's follow them. Shippo, Kilala...stay with Rin."  
  
Shippo nodded and Kilala transformed at growled. Rin's eyes grew wide at Kialla and she giggled happily.   
  
Sango and Miroku caught up to Inuyasha and Kagome just as they stopped over something. Sango looked around Kagome's shoulder and gasped in horror...

* * *

Kikyou stood at the edge of a lake, staring down at the water and at her refelction. She was trying to figure out what went wrong with her plans, with Inuyasha. She was also trying to hide from Naraku. Kikyou knew Inuyasha would come seeking revenge on her for making Kagome turn against him. She couldn't understand how Inuyasha was able to forget about her and go with Kagome. He had said that he would still avenge her death, but he would not join her in hell. He seemed to had found peace with her reincarnation and she knew she would have to go to drastic measures and make Inuyasha suffer for good...she would have to stage Kagome's death and make Inuyasha feel the guilt of killing another woman he loved...maybe that would drive him over the edge...maybe...

* * *

Sango was speechless and Kagome was wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh...my...god...!"  
  
It was Miroku who had spoken first. What laid before them in a heap was Koga.  
  
Inuyasha poked the wolf with his foot and Koga twitched.  
  
"He's alive!"  
  
Kagome sighed with relief. Inuyasha did his trademark "keh" and folded his arms.  
  
Koga looked okay to Kagome for someone that, in Kagome's eyes, had died a few days ago. He only had a few bloodied cuts and a few bruises laced his skin, but for him...he was okay.  
  
"Well, if he's unconcious...let's just take the jewel shards in his legs and leave him."  
  
Kagome scowled at Inuyasha and kneeled over Koga. Inuyasha sighed in digust as Kagome touched Koga's shoulder and shook his gently.  
  
"Koga?"  
  
"All I want to know is how he survived..."  
  
" **BE QUIET, INUYASHA!**" Or I'll say the "s" word..."  
  
Inuyasha growled and kept his mouth shut, for an insult was prickling the end of his tongue. Kagome shook Koga more and he stirred.   
  
"Koga?"  
  
"Hmm...K-Kagome...?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. She grabbed Koga's arm and hoisted his up in the sitting position.   
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
"How about you tell us, you mangy wolf!"  
  
Kagome's face grew red and she growled.  
  
" **WILL YOU JUST "SIT" DOWN FOR ONE SECOND AND BE QUIET! "SIT"TING IS GOOD FOR YOU, INUYASHA! SO...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!**"  
  
Inuyasha was in a crater 10 "sit"s deep by the time Kagome was done. He groaned from the hole and Kagome turned back to Koga, who was still trying to get his barings.  
  
"Koga...we thought you were dead. We saw you..."  
  
Koga shook his head and tried to stand up, but he fell back down with a big thud.  
  
"It's okay...take it easy..."  
  
Sango kneeled down and helped Kagome pull Koga to his feet.  
  
"I-I don't know what happened. One m-minute I was in battle with mutt face and t-then I was...just not there anymore. I remeber putting up a barrier, but it's a-all fuzzy after that. You smell..."  
  
Koga blinked and he sniffed Kagome more. She looked at him with confusion. Koga knew something was different about her and her smell...she smelled like...Inuyasha, but there was another smell, a scent that came from...  
  
Koga pushed Kagome and Sango away and glared at the recovering Inuyasha that was just crawling out of the hole. Koga walked over to Inuyasha with some new found strength and pulled him out of the hole roughly.   
  
"Y-you bastard. How-how dare you..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, flea bag?"  
  
Koga growled and looked at Inuyasha like he didn't believe him.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't smell it, Inuyasha. Don't tell me you can't sense it?"  
  
Inuyasha was so confused. What the hell was he going on about?  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Like hell you don't! I can sense it and your...you just have a pathetic dog nose that can't pick up scents like I can. Look at Kagome and tell me that you can't smell...it reeks off of her!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and looked back at Koga, who just shook his head in disbelief and sped off towards his den. Kagome looked at Sango and she shrugged.  
  
Kogas thought were in a whirl. How hadn't Inuyasha caught that scent that rolled off of Kagome in waves. He knew that Inuyasha and Kagome had mated, he could smell him all over her, but the one scent that sickened him the most and truly told him that they had mated...Kagome was with child...

A.n: **OOO!** Unexpected or obvious? Tell me!! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 Truth and Lies

Chapter 12- Truth and Lies  
  
A.n: Okay, I'm almost to 60 reviews! Please, reviewers...review! And don't forget to check out my other story called "Falls on me". It's a Snape/Hermione fic and it's getting pretty good...also check out a faithful reader of that story...her name is AngryClouds and her fic is called "Hard to Forgive". Antoher Snape/Hermione fic and it is AWESOME! Please review for my story and I will post ASAP!  
  
After the awkward encounter with Koga, the gang was off and running again, but Kagome went back home to get more supplies. Sesshomaru had come and gotten Rin while Kagome was home and he didn't say one word to any of them...he just simply showed himself and Rin thanked them and was off. Inuyasha was kind of glad to have Rin gone because it seemed to be like having a part of Sesshomaru traveling with them and it sickened him.  
  
Inuyasha waited outside of the well for Kagome and the others watched him from some bushes.  
  
"What do you think Koga meant by what he said? He was acting so strangly."  
  
Sango shrugged at Shippo and Miroku just shook his head. He had an idea of what Koga was talking about, but he wasn't really sure yet...he would have to investigate. Sango noticed that Miroku was quiet and she turned to him. He was staring off into nothing and she just watched him curiously.  
  
Miroku noticed that Sango was watching him and he turned to her. She blushed madly and turned away quickly. He smiled wickedly and glanced down and he butt. His smiled widened as he reached out and slowly caressed her bottom.  
  
Sango's eyes went wide and she gritted her teeth with anger.  
  
'THAT STUPID, LECHEROUS MONK!'  
  
Sango wanted to turn around and belt him hard, but she remembered what Kagome had said to her and she hesitated.  
  
'I mean...that ever since Inuyasha and I admitted our feelings for eachother, things have gone...quite pleasantly. I mean, maybe he won't look at other women anymore once he has you...'  
  
Sango fought a battle within her. She wanted to stop him, but a part of her didn't. She liked him touching her, but she would like him to touch somewhere's else once in awhile.  
  
Sango whipped around and Miroku coward in front of her. She scowled and took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen, Mirkou. I don't mind if you touch me, but...please couldn't you touch me somewhere's else once in a great while? It's kind of getting old, don't you think?"  
  
Miroku blinked with confusion and Shippo looked at Sango with amazment.  
  
"My dear Sango...are you feeling well?"  
  
Miroku put a hand to her forehead and then on his. She smiled at him and nodded slowly. He looked at her and shook his head with shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
Miroku shook his head again and Sango turned back to watching Inuyasha, who was now joined with Kagome. They were kissing slowly and Sango smiled widely.  
  
"Isn't it nice to see them together like that?"  
  
Shippo nodded with agreement and Miroku just looked at the back of Sango's head with a look of softness in his eyes. He loved her and he was quite sure that she loved him, but he didn't want to seal the deal yet...not until Sango showed that she was totally ready to. Of course, he would never want to force her to do something that she didn't want to do.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha? What do you think Koga meant?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and pushed back a loose piece of hair from Kagome's face. He sniffed her lightly and shrugged again.  
  
" I don't know, but I don't smell anything different about you. Maybe his senses were out of whack from shock."  
  
Kagome nodded, but that still didn't quench her need to know what was wrong with her. She wanted to believe Inuyasha, but she just couldn't. She felt something was off and she was determined to find out.  
  
A couple days later...  
  
Kagome was at home again and she was getting ready to go to school. Inuyasha let her go back home because she was starting to not feel well. She kept getting a queasy stomach every morning and she would have to sit down until the feeling passed. There was a stomach virus going around in school, but she hadn't been there in a while so she knew it couldn't be that. She wasn't throwing up and she didn't have a fever, but she did feel like she was going to throw up.  
  
Kagome glanced at her calander and she looked at it with wide eyes. She was 4 days late with her period and she started to get worried. She then remembered that she hadn't been showing the signs of her beginning to get her period. She usually would have sat Inuyasha about 50 times the couple of days before her period. When she asked her mom she said it could was just hormones and the changes her body is going through, but she was still suspicious.  
  
Kagome walked into the health classroom at school and looked on the bookshelf slowly. Her fingers went down a few until they rested on one particular one. She had this aching suspicion to check the Pregnancy for Beginners book. Since her and Inuyasha did...uh...the dirty, she just wanted to maybe rule out or check the chance for being pregnant.  
  
Kagome flipped through some pages and came to the chapter titled: "Signs of Pregnancy." She read the paragraph out loud...  
  
"The first sign of being pregnant is the illness of Morning Sickness. Many get this severely, while others have just upset stomachs that make them feel like they're going to vomit. Unfortunatley, this only lasts about 4 to 5 days into the pregancy and then the woman begins to vomit. More common signs are increased hunger pains, tiredness, irritablitly, mood swings, fainting spells, back pains etc..."  
  
Kagome read a little more and she was wide-eyed the whole time. She had some of the signs and she looked around the room and he eyes rested upon some pregnancy tests that the teacher was using for showing. She grabbed one and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Sango and Shippo waited for Kagome outside the well and Inuyasha was up in his favorite tree taking a nap. Miroku was in the village with Kaede, helping her make some herbal remedies to help Kagome.  
  
When the vines moved from inside the well, Shippo perked up and jumped onto the mouth of the well.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!"  
  
Kagome nodded from the darkness and pulled herself and he yellow backpack up the vines. She settled on the mouth of the well and Sango looked at her pale face.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded and wiped the sweat off of her brow.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
"Well, you don't look it. Let's get you to the village so Kaede can give you some medicine."  
  
Kagome nodded again and started to follow Sango and Shippo. Shippo ran ahead and Kagome caught up with Sango as soon as Shippo was out of hearing range. They stopped on the hill over looking the village and Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"I have to tell you something, Sango. Please, you can't tell anyone...not even Inuyasha."  
  
Sango nodded and got a worried expression on her face. Kagome was really pale and she looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and exaled out into the calm breeze.  
  
"I know what Koga was talking about..."  
  
"What! Is it serious?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and was silent. How could she explain it to Sango? It was serious, but not life threatening...well actually, life altering. How could she be pregnant and the father be in another lifetime? There was no way for her to adjust to this change and she knew it was going to be trouble.  
  
"Sango...I-I'm...p-pregnant."  
  
Sango gave her a blank expression and then it turned into a joyous one.  
  
"That's wondeful, Kagome! OH MY GOD! But...why don't you want to tell Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome sighed angrily and she shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. I just...I just don't want to right now. I mean...it's early and I don't want to become a burden on him."  
  
"You wouldn't become a burden."  
  
Kagome gave Sango a look to say "Yeah right" and she sighed again.  
  
"Yes I would. You know how he gets when I'm in danger, Sango. Now if he knew that I was pregnant with his child...don't you think he would be hanging off me all the time. He might even go over to my time with me and try to protect me there. I just can't make him do that and I would feel so bad about it."  
  
Sango nodded to indicate that she understood and she knew Inuyasha would be like that.  
  
"You do have a point, Kagome. Maybe you should wait...you should tell your mother first."  
  
Kagome gasped and put her hand on her head.  
  
"Wh-oh my god...I didn't even think what my mother is going to say...or think for that matter. I mean...she's always been good about stuff, but this...this is going to throw her through a loop. I don't know who to tell first. Inuyasha could go with me to tell, but...ugh...I don't know what to do!"  
  
Sango hugged Kagome and they walked together arm in arm down the hill into the village.  
  
Inuyasha was outside of Kaede's hut when Sango and Kagome showed up. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and she smiled back uneasy. He noticed and he gave her a confused look, but she walked passed him and into the hut. Inuyasha followed her and stopped her before she got in further.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah...I feel fine. All I needed was a good night's sleep and a good dinner that my mom made."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and she looked at her over Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango shrugged and Kagome just frowned slightly. It hurt her to lie to Inuyasha, but it was what she thought was best for now and she didn't want Inuyasha making a big deal about it.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked over to Kaede as she passed out bowl's of stew to the group. Kagome licked her lips. She was starved and she now had two to feed.  
  
A.n: Yes, a very mellow chapter, but the end almost here and the final battle is coming...so brace yourselves! It's going to be a bumpy ride! 


	13. Chapter 13 Who hunts the hunters?

Chapter 13- Who hunts the hunters?  
  
A.n: Okay...thanks for all the reviews I got...I think it was about four or five...but it's better than nothing, I guess. This will be the last chapter for about a week...I'm going out of state on the 14th and won't be back until the 22nd...I will however be writing the next 3 chapters while I'm gone...chapter titles will be at the end of this chapter. Read on!  
  
Kagome felt so bad for the rest of the week and she couldn't look Inuyasha straight in the eye. He didn't seem to notice, but he did keep asking her if she was okay. She would always say yes and smile at him fakely. She hated herself for lying to him, but she was afraid to tell him. What would he say? Would he be happy? The questions plaqued her and she found that she couldn't sleep at night. She kept having dreams that the baby would somehow be wrong.  
  
Kagome also had dreams on how her mother would react to her news. She couldn;t concentrate during school either and her grades started to suffer more than they already were.  
  
Kagome's mother noticed her daughters strange behavior and sat down with her under the God tree one afternoon before she went to the past.  
  
"Kagome...honey...what's been bothering you?"  
  
Kagome gulped and shook her head quickly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Her mother gave her an incredulous look and smiled slightly.  
  
"I know you better than anyone and I know when something is bothering you. You can tell me anything...even things that sound insane and impossible to tell."  
  
Kagome looked into her mothers eyes and had a strange feeling that her mother knew something.  
  
"Well...you see...I-this is so hard, Mom."  
  
Her mother hugged her and nodded into her hair.  
  
"Just tell me..."  
  
"Okay...to make a long story short...I-I'm pregnant..."  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at her mother. Her mother smiled and nodded with approval. Kagome smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
"You're not mad...?"  
  
"No...I knew it would happen sooner or later...to me 16 is a little young, but...I was 18 when I was pregnant with you. Your friend with the dog ears, is he the..."  
  
"Yes...he-uh...finally told me that he loved me and we..."  
  
"Well, I don't need the details, honey. Does he know?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and her mother smiled.  
  
"You should tell him. I'm sure that he'd be estatic..."  
  
Kagome nodded and kissed her mother goodbye. Her mother waved and Kagome disappeared into the well shrine.  
  
Kagome climbed up the vines and peeked over the lip of the well. No one was around and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"She took that better than I thought."  
  
Kagome scolded herself on her paranoia. She started to walk towards the village when she thought she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and saw no one. She started to become nervous and she walked faster.  
  
As she rounded the bend in the road and almost was to the hill that overlooked the village, she heard a snap of a twig and she froze.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
No one answered and she started to walk again. The snap happened again and she whirled around.  
  
"Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippo?..."  
  
Again silence answered her and she walked quickly down the hill to the village.  
  
A shadow moved through the bushes and snickered happily.  
  
Kagome entered the village and was greeted by Shippo, who was playing on the edge of the stream near the road.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha's been waiting for you. He's been worried..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shippo shrugged and Kagome walked faster to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha came bursting out and he had a look of displeasure on his face.  
  
"Kagome! How dare you..."  
  
Kagome paniced and fear ran through her. Maybe Sango slipped and told Inuyasha? Kagome stopped and waited for Inuyasha to come to her.  
  
"How dare you not tell me you were leaving. I was near the well and I felt this strange presence around. I didn't know if you had left or what?"  
  
Kagome sighed and put her hand on her abdomen without noticing. Inuyasha smiled at her and led her to the hut, but she stopped him abruptly.  
  
"Inuyasha...we-we need to talk."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked with concern at her. She led him to the edge of the woods and was silent.  
  
"So...what do you need to talk to me about? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and laughed to herself.  
  
'No, but you sure did something.'  
  
"I just need to tell you something really important..."  
  
She was silent again and Inuyasha looked at her expentantly. She took a deep breath and thought her words carefully.  
  
"I found out what Koga was talking about the other day..."  
  
"So, there really is something wrong?"  
  
"No! It's just...really hard to say..."  
  
"Well, just say it!"  
  
Kagome could feel her anger rising and she glared at him angrily. Inuyasha gave her a sorry look and he waited to be sat.  
  
" Inuyasha...I-"  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Inuyasha tackled Kagome as a huge fireball flew over them. She growled with more anger and swore to the gods. Inuyasha looked up and tried to find their attacker, but there was no one in sight.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"Inuyasha...get off...!"  
  
Inuyasha scrambled off of Kagome and took out Tetsusgia. He sniffed the air and his ears tingled.  
  
"There...it's that strange demon aura...it's here..."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Don't ask me! I can't see through the bushes!"  
  
Kagome growled again, stood up and brushed the dirt off of her. She looked up and saw a dark figure standing behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Behind you!"  
  
Inuyasha whirled around and swung his sword. The sword connected with nothing and he saw the dark figure landed about seven feet from him. The figure was cloaked in black and the ends of the cloth seemed to float.  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
The figure raised an arm and a long bony finger pointed at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and back at the thing.  
  
"What do you want with her?"  
  
The thing backed into the bushes and disappeared. Inuyasha growled loudly and felt the demon aura disappear with it.  
  
"It's gone..."  
  
It dawned on Kagome why the thing pointed to her. There was only one explaination...the baby, but why would something be after her baby? Maybe now was a good time to tell Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha...what I was saying before..."  
  
"It's going to have to wait...I need to find Miroku and Sango..."  
  
Kagome sighed with sadness and felt waves of emotion wash over her.  
  
'Stupid hormones! Now I know why people hate being pregnant!'  
  
"No, Inuyasha...it can't."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked at her with impatientness.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kagome took another deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"I-I'm pregnant...with your child..."  
  
A.n: **I'M SO EVIL! I AM THE MOTHER OF ALL EVIL!!!** Now, don't ask me what that demon thing was...well, I do know, but I'm not exaclty sure what its purpose is yet...well I do, but **I'M JUST EVIL! CLIFFHANGER, I LOVE TO WRITE THEM!** Okay, now review and tell me how angry and evil I am and tell me how you'll get violent on me for leaving it at a cliffhanger for a **WHOLE WEEK! LET YOUR IMAGINATIONS RUN AWAY WITH YOU! **I'll be back in no time and I will put alot of thought into the next few chapters because it's almost the end...and no Kagome will not have her baby in this story...next one...sequel...**YES SEQUEL!** You will all find out what it looks like in the sequel...I actually drew how I want it to look and it is **SO ADORABLE**! Okay, stop reading this and review already! **BYE!!!  
**  
Next three chapters are called:  
  
Chapter 14- Breaking the Bond  
  
Chapter 15- The Final Battle  
  
Chapter 16- The Last Two Shards  
  
(Inuyasha: Aren't you going to put my reply, you stupid wench!  
  
MM2005: No.  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
MM2005: Because...  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, I'll tell them...---takes a breath---...  
  
Kagome walks in and smiles evily.  
  
Kagome: **SIT BOY!**  
  
Inuyasha meets the worms.) 


	14. Chapter 14 The Broken Bond

Chapter 14- The Broken Bond  
  
A.n: Hi all! Sorry for the very late update. This story is shortly coming to a close and it has been so nice to write this. The next story, the sequel, is called "Trials of Life". More details are to come soon. There are about 5 more chapters after this one!  
  
Inuyasha was speechless.  
  
"Um...Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome gave him a concerned look and she put her arms over her chest. This is exactly what she had feared. Inuyasha wasn't saying anything and it was scaring her.  
  
"Earth to Inuyasha! Did you hear what I said?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and was giving Kagome a blank stare. Kagome sighed angrily, walked up to him and slapped him across the head. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a big smile. Kagome smiled back and they hugged.  
  
"I-I can't believe it...I-I'm going to be a f-father!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Inuyasha smile widened and he kissed Kagome passionately. She returned the kiss and they pulled apart and looked lovingly into eachothers eyes. Then, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started to walk to the village.  
  
"We've got to tell the others!"  
  
"Sango already knows."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome with mild confusion.  
  
"You told her...before me?"  
  
Kagome saw the hurt in his face and she panicked.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to, Inuyasha. It just came out and...she helped me convince myself to talk to my mom first before telling you."  
  
"And what did she say? Does everyone know? Am I the last to know?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and let go of Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"No. Only Sango and my mother know. I was confused Inuyasha and scared..."  
  
"You were scared? How could something like that scare you...the thought of my child growing inside you scared you?"  
  
Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes, but she bit her lip. Inuyasha noticed and his face softened with guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was out of line..."  
  
"Yeah...well, just the thought of how I was going to deal with this scared me, okay! I was scared of my options."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head and shook it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I haven't figured out what I'm going to do after we complete the Shikon Jewel. I-I don't want to seperate a child from its father and I don't want to leave you..."  
  
Inuyasha brought Kagome into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He felt her shutter and begin to cry silently.  
  
"Don't worry about it now. We'll figure something out when the time comes, okay? Don't put yourself under that much stress."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked into Inuyasha's face. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. They seperated and walked hand in hand to the village.

* * *

Sango watched Kagome and Inuyasha walk down from the woods, with their hands intertwined.  
  
_'Kagome must have told him!'  
_  
Sango smiled and clapped her hands lightly together. Inuyasha looked at Kagome lovingly and Sango got up from the stump she had been sitting on that was next to Kaede's hut. She greeted them and Kagome winked at her as she approached.  
  
"So...Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango and nodded to her. Sango laughed and ran inside and dragged out Shippo and Miroku. They gave confused looks and then noticed Inuyasha's strange look. He looked happy.  
  
Shippo hopped onto his chest, clutched at his robes, and looked into his face.  
  
"And what are you so happy about?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and swatted the kitsune away. He stood next to Kagome and put an arm around her waist. She smiled at him and turned to Miroku.  
  
"I have something to announce..."  
  
Kaede emerged from her hut and smiled at Kagome happily.  
  
"Ah, child! You are back. Please continue..."  
  
Kagome looked at Kaede and saw knowing in her face and Kagome laughed to herself.  
  
"Inuyasha and I are...going to have a baby!"  
  
Miroku snickered lightly and patted Inuyasha on the back and Kaede chuckled as Shippo ran around in circles and jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh wow! That's wonderful Kagome!"  
  
And Shippo jumped and hugged her tightly around the neck. Kagome laughed and put him down lightly. Sango looked up at Miroku, who gave her a strange look, then went back to congradulating Inuyasha. She blushed and looked down at the ground. Miroku smiled to himself and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"So...was it a shock for you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hell yeah! But a very happy one..."  
  
He had added the last part on quickly because Kagome had given him a death glare. Sango laughed and took Kagome by the arm and led her inside of the hut.

* * *

The full moon shone brightly down on the treetops later that evening and the crickets chirped quietly in the grasses. A silent shadow moved through the huts in the village and stopped outside of Kaede's. A hand came out from the shadow and quietly moved the bamboo door aside. It moved inside and made its way towards Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully in her sleepingbag. The shadow ran its hand over Kagome's body and a light blue sheild came around her. Kagome stirred, but turned slightly in her sleep and she didn't wake up. The shadow moved closer and put it's hand over Kagome's head and a orange glow enveloped her head.  
  
Kagome stirred again, but this time she opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the floating figure ove rher and she screamed. Inuyasha woke up quickly, screamed Kagome's name and unsheathed Tetsusiga.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"T-that...thing was hovering over me!"  
  
**"WHAT!"  
**  
Inuyasha ran to the door and swiped aside the bamboo. He stood outside and looked around and saw nothing.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's face got red and she walked back to her sleepingbag and laid back down.  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
Inuyasha got a hurt expression on his face and looked to Sango and Miroku for help. Kaede chuckled and joined Inuyasha outside and the others followed her.  
  
"Don't worry about her. Mood swings are common with pregnancy."  
  
"But, she's always had mood swings."  
  
Miroku was the one who chuckled this time and Inuyasha shot him a death glare. Kaede nodded and looked out onto the rising sun.  
  
"Her mood will be worse now, so I think you should all try to be nice to her. She is still trying to adjust to the changes in her body."  
  
They all nodded and Inuyasha nodded to the sunrise. He sniffed the breeze and he couldn't smell the demon anywhere, but he caught a whiff of something else. Blood...and just not anybody's blood. It was Kohaku's.  
  
"Sango...Kohaku's scent is on the wind..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"C'mon, this way."  
  
Inuyasha leapt forward, but stopped and looked back at Kaede. She smiled at him and nodded her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I shall take care of Kagome. Shippo, could you stay with me?"  
  
Shippo nodded and ran into the hut. Inuyasha leapt forward and was followed closely by Sango, Miroku and Kilala. Inuaysha sniffed the air again and he could smell the blood closer. He jumped into the trees and sped faster to the spot that he knew that Kohaku was laying, probably injured.  
  
As Inuyasha jumped the branches, he could sense the presence of Kagura, but it was faint. She had been with Kohaku. Inuyasha sped faster and reached the area before the others.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the dirt road with a thump and saw a figure laying up ahead of him. He smelled alot of blood and feared the worst. He sensed the others getting closer and he slowly walked towards the still figure.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't!"  
  
Inuyasha turned at Sango's voice and stopped in his tracks. Kilala landed with Sango and Miroku on her back and Sango leaped off and walked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked towards the figure and nodded.  
  
Sango gripped her weapon and walked slowly down the dirt road. Dust rose from her feet and all was slient in the forest.  
  
Miroku watched silently as Sango carefully made her way down the road.  
  
Sango neared the figure and knelt down over the body. She reconized the brown hair, the frail figure and the armor it was wearing.  
  
"K-Kohaku...?"  
  
Her hand reached out and touched the cold shoulder and turned it towards her. She saw the blood and tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god...**KOHAKU!"**  
  
Her hand ran over the spot where the sacred jewel shard had been and she didn't feel a lump. It was gone. Kohaku was gone. She failed him.  
  
A shadow fell over her and she looked up with tears in her eyes. Miroku was standing over her and he was holding his hands in a prayer. She then realized she had never wanted to be held so much in her life then at that moment. She stood up fast and wrapped her arms around Miroku's shoulders. She burst out crying and Miroku slowly put his arms around her.  
  
"It's all my fault..."  
  
"Shhh, Sango. It's not your fault. We knew Naraku would take the jewel shard sooner or later."  
  
Sango nodded, but her heart kept telling her that it was her fault. Her brother had depended on her and she failed him. She couldn't save him and now she was alone in the world. All her family was gone.  
  
Sango pulled away and looked into Miroku's eyes. She felt so comforted and she cried even more. Miroku pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. His heart ached at her pain and he wanted to relieve it so much.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at the scene in front of him, but his blood boiled with anger. He wanted to get Naraku so much now. He wanted to stick his sword in his gut and slice him to bits.  
  
Kilala had transformed back into her small form and she walked over to Kohaku's dead body and started to meow with pain. She meowed louder and louder and Sango came over and picked her up. She nuzzled Kilala and they cried together.

* * *

Kagome looked out of the hut and she knew what had happened. For some reason she could sense Sango's pain. She could actually feel the things around her. She put a hand on her belly and smiled slighlty. She could feel her baby. Kagome sighed and looked out of the hut again and noticed something floating near the trees. It was white and looked like a snake.  
  
_'That's one of Kikyou's soul collectors....oh no!'_  
  
She felt an evil presence and it was moving towards Inuyasha and the others. She started to get up, but fell back down with dizziness. Kaede noticed and rushed over to her.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha...they're in trouble."  
  
Kaede looked out the window and saw nothing.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
**"I JUST KNOW!** I need to get to them!"  
  
Kagome got up again and flew out the door. Shippo looked at the wall by the door and saw Kagome's bow and arrows.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was strong and he knew that she was coming this way. Inuyasha looked back at Miroku and Sango and then sped off towards the village.

* * *

Kagome followed the feeling that she felt and she raced faster, jumping over roots and medium sized rocks. Her heart raced with panic and she knew something horrible was going to happen.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged falled branches and then landed in a clearing. He heard a rustle of leaves and turned to the sound.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Nothing. Inuyasha sniffed the air again, but an arrow whizzed past his ear. He looked at where the arrow had come from and his eyes widened. He noticed that the Sacred Tree was behind him and another arrow flew at his arm and dragged him into the thick trunk.  
  
From the shadows, Kikyou appeared and chuckled at the struggling Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, this is just irony at its best."  
  
"Kikyou...damn you!"  
  
Kikyou laughed and strung another arrow. She pointed it at Inuyasha's heart and smiled heinously.  
  
"Goodbye, Inuyasha. I'll see you in hell."  
  
Kagome pushed back the brush and saw Kikyou let go of an arrow. It sped fast to Inuyasha who was pinned to the Sacred Tree. Kagome's eyes widened and she started to run towards Inuyasha.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down. Inuyasha looked in the direction of another sound and he saw Kagome leap out from the bushes.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the arrow got closer and then struck Inuyasha in the chest. She screamed and ran faster, but it was no use.  
  
Inuyasha fell limp and whispered Kagome's name. Kagome's eyes looked at Inuyasha's attacker and she felt this strangeness in her. It was coming from her belly.  
  
"Kikyou...you-you **BITCH!"  
**  
Kikyou laughed and lowered her bow.  
  
"He is back to where he belongs."  
  
"I will kill you!"  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened as she felt Kagome's rage. It was flowing off of her in waves and then a faint golden glow was around her.  
  
Kagome's eyes were closed and she clenched her fists.  
  
"I will...kill...you..."  
  
Kagome's eyes opened and they were yellow. She extended her hand and red glowing claws grew from her nails. She rushed at Kikyou with blinding speed and sliced her in half.  
  
Kikyou's eyes held so much surprise and she whispered out to Kagome...  
  
"How...what...are...you?"  
  
Kagome landed behind Kikyou and held up her hand. The claws grew down and Kikyou's body started to turn to dust. The souls that had been her floated up from the dust and floated into the sky. Kagome's eyes went back to the same color and she slumped to the ground.  
  
All was silent and Kagome pulled herself up. She looked at the tree and crawled towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha...Inuyasha..."  
  
She pulled herself up onto the big roots and hoisted herself up against Inuyasha's body. Kagome had tears in her eyes and she touched the arrow that stuck out of Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Please don't be dead. I need you, Inuyasha. I need you. Your baby needs you."  
  
Kagome wrapped her hand around the arrow.  
  
"I love you. I love so much, Inuyasha."  
  
Tears fell to the roots and onto Inuyasha. The sun that was rising made them sparkle and shine.  
  
"I can't live without you. Please come back to me."  
  
Kagome started to pull at the arrow, but it wouldn't move. She started to cry more and more. The tears fell like rain onto the grass below her.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Her voice was weak and small. The tears sparkled down her cheeks and she grabbed Inuyasha's hand with her free one. She placed his palm to her belly and cried more.  
  
"We need you..."  
  
She tugged at the arrow and it still wouldn't move. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand and tugged harder.  
  
"I can't go on if you aren't in my life...please come back."  
  
She felt a small pain in her belly and then the golden glow eminated around her hand and the arrow. She pulled and pulled, crying at each tug. The gold glow got brighter and brighter, until it shone brighter than the sun.  
  
**"INUYASHA!"  
**  
The arrow came loose and dissipated in Kagome's hand. She fell to the ground and her head hit a root. The world went black.  
  
A.n: The chapter name represents Kohaku's and Sango's bond and how it has been broken by Naraku. I just wanted to make that clear. And yes, the power that Kagome is having is actually her baby. It is acting through her. Just wanted to make that clear too. I had writer's block for awhile, so I hope this is good. I will try and have the next chapter up ASAP! Remember, next chapter is the fourth chapter to the last one. Please review!!! Peace!  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 15- The Final Battle 


	15. Chapter 15 The Final Battle

Chapter 15- The Final Battle

A.n: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like 20 years, but I have been so busy. I just went to Washington D.C for the presidential inauguration and my computers have been so mean to me! I just got a laptop! So, I should be updating more often. I hope my original fans are still around and will read this next chapter. There are 3 more chapters after this one and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and found that she was in Kaede's hut. A huge pain exploded into her head and her sight was slightly blurry, but she felt okay. The hut was dark and she could only make out shadows that loomed on the walls. She could hear a fire crackling and she could smell food cooking.

Kagome tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness washed over her and she fell back in a daze. Where was Inuyasha? Did she save him?

The questions were answered as the door rustled and in came Inuyasha. His hair had small red speckles in it and he had a big cut on his face. Kagome closed her eyes with relief and then opened them again to see Inuyasha standing over the fire and tending to the cooking stew.

'Inuyasha is cooking. How…odd.'

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and his eyes held worry, but it softened and he rushed over to her.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded and looked at the cut on his cheek.

"What-what happen to you?"

Inuyasha frowned a little bit and he took out a damp cloth and put it on Kagome's forehead. He then smiled a little bit and put a clawed hand on Kagome's slightly bulging stomach.

"I-I can sense our child. It-It's a hanyou…like me. I'm not alone anymore. I-I have you and…our child."

Kagome smiled and tried to sit up again, but Inuyasha put his other hand on her chest and lightly pushed her back down.

"You can't get up yet. I have to make sure that our baby is okay. Kaede will be in here soon. She was out collecting herbs for you."

"You never answered my question, Inuyasha. What happened to you?"

Inuyasha stood up and turned his back to her. He was silent and Kagome was starting to get worried.

"We don't have any time to talk about it. I must find Naraku and destroy him once and for all…before…"

"Before what?"

Kagome's voice was soft and she tried to move again, but Inuyasha whipped around and Kagome saw tears in his eyes.

"No! You can't move yet. You must stay safe…for your sake and our child's."

Kagome's heart broke at that moment and she was so confused. Why was Inuyasha acting the way he was? She needed to know…she wanted to know.

"Please, Inuyasha. Tell me."

The tears started to come to Kagome's eyes and she looked away so Inuyasha wouldn't see her cry. Inuyasha came over and turned her head to him with a finger under her chin. He smiled at her with a sad smile and his tears wouldn't stop. He kissed her gently, his hair falling all around her and she breathed in deeply to catch his scent. She found that her sense of smell was a lot sharper than it had been before…before she had killed Kikyou.

"Inuyasha…"

She grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For what? Why would I be mad?"

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply again.

"For…killing Kikyou."

Inuyasha was silent and he just stared into Kagome's eyes silently.

"No. She deserved what she got. She wanted me to become something that I wasn't. I'm neither demon nor human. She wanted me to become human and even after death, that's all she wanted me to be. I finally understand why she had such a vengeance towards me…she needed me to become human because I would lose who I really was and then…then she would've been truly free, but I couldn't lose it. I am who I am because of you and only you."

Kagome started to cry harder and Inuyasha kissed her one last time. As Inuyasha got up, Kagome cleared her throat and took another deep breath.

"Inuyasha…I still want to know how you got that cut."

Inuyasha didn't turn to her, he just stayed forward.

"It was Naraku. He came after I awoke again. He demanded that I give you to him, but I refused and he attacked me. I fought to keep him from you and he finally gave up. He said that you and our baby would pay for killing Kikyou. I think Onigumo's heart is finally taking its toll on Naraku."

Kagome nodded and she watched as Inuyasha exited the hut and Kaede came in after. She sat down next to Kagome and sighed.

"Now, child. Drink this and I will check to see if ye child has been harmed."

Kagome nodded and still watched the hut opening, hoping Inuyasha would come back in.

* * *

A scream echoed out over the woods and it came from a distant castle that had miasma floating around it. Kagura floated on her flying feather and watched the castle intently. The barrier which had been strong and indestructible at one point was now diminishing into nothingness. Naraku was going insane.

"This is perfect. The death of that cold priestess was just the thing to add to the fall of Naraku. His barrier in dwindling and soon I will be free."

* * *

Inuyasha walked out into the cold crisp night and he shuddered a little. His cheeks felt stiff because of his dried tears. He sniffed the wind and he could smell the faint scent of Naraku on the breeze.

Kaede emerged from the hut and came up behind Inuyasha.

"Ye child is fine, Inuyasha. It was not harmed in Naraku's attack."

Inuyasha nodded and he kept looking forward.

"Is Kagome okay?"

His voice was soft and filled with sadness. Kaede nodded and she turned her back to Inuyasha.

"I want to tell ye now, Inuyasha. If Kagome should get hurt anymore during her pregnancy, the baby will not survive. Yes, it is a hanyou, but it is less hanyou than ye. Ye must watch over Kagome…"

"I will protect her….even if it costs me my life. I will never let anything happen to Kagome. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Kaede nodded again and she left Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Inuyasha sighed and watched the East where the sun would be rising. He made his decision at that moment.

Kagome opened her eyes and the morning sun was shining in through the cracks in the hut. She rubbed her eyes and she felt almost as good as new. Her head wasn't painful anymore and she wasn't dizzy. She looked around the hut and saw Inuyasha was leaning up against the wall across from her and he was sleeping peacefully. Kagome smiled, sat up and stretched.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Kagome, you really shouldn't be moving…"

"I'm fine Inuyasha…really…"

Inuyasha got up and walked over to her slowly. He sat down next to her and brought her into his arms. She smiled and took in Inuyasha's scent again.

Inuyasha looked down at her and had a goofy grin on his face.

"Are you smelling me?"

Kagome laughed and blushed slightly. Inuyasha also laughed and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"How do I smell?"

"Mmmm…good…actually…"

She had a surprised tone in her voice and Inuyasha pulled back swiftly.

"Are you saying I smell bad any other time?"

His voice dripped with sarcasm and Kagome punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"No…I never knew you smelled so good before. I thought since you never really took a bath…"

"WHAT!"

Inuyasha tackled her lightly and Kagome yelped with surprised. They tumbled lightly on the floor and they started laughing. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome and they fell silent. Inuyasha pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in Kagome's eyes and he smiled at her.

"Well, this brings back memories…"

"Uh huh."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips passionately and they kissed for a long time.

Suddenly, a huge rumble broke them apart and the screaming of Sango and some villagers made Inuyasha bolt up and unsheathe Tetsusiga. Kagome got up as well and rushed outside with Inuyasha. She gasped as she saw the huge pink spirit shield of Naraku with Naraku inside floating over the village and his appendages were striking down the huts near him.

"Naraku."

Inuyasha jumped high into the sky and landed on one of the hut roofs that hadn't been destroyed yet by Naraku.

"I told you that if you showed your face near me again Naraku, I would kick your ass!"

Naraku chuckled heinously, but it wasn't a confident chuckle. His laugh was more silly than confident.

"I told you that I would kill your wench and the whelp that is inside of her."

Inuyasha growled and unleashed his Wind Scar, but it was deflected off of Naraku's barrier.

"I thought you had learned before, Inuyasha. You're weak sword attacks are useless against me…"

"Backlash Wave!"

Inuyasha tried catching Naraku off guard, but the attack again deflected off the barrier. Kagome looked helplessly at Inuyasha attempts to bring down Naraku. She rushed back inside the hut and grabbed her bow and arrows. Kagome rushed back out to find Inuyasha being wrapped in Naraku's appendages.

"You will be absorbed into me and then you won't be a pest to me anymore. I can finally achieve what I have been longing for, for over 50 years. Even though it won't be with the original, I guess the copy will suffice."

Inuyasha's rage exploded at Naraku's statement and he ripped at the appendages with his free hand.

"Damn you, you bastard! You will never touch Kagome!"

Suddenly, I brilliant pink light whizzed in front of Inuyasha and he was free from Naraku's grasp. He fell back onto the roof of the hut and looked to where the light had come from. Kagome stood there with the bow raised and she had this strange glow around her. It seemed to be wrapping itself around the bow.

"NARAKU! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Naraku laughed and an appendage flew out towards Kagome and Inuyasha screamed for her to run. Just before the appendage hit her, a gigantic barrier came up, the appendage bounced off and the barrier turned green.

"You will not put your FILTHY THINGS ON ME!"

Kagome strung another bow and she could see the black glow of the nearly complete Sacred Jewel. She aimed and fired the bow. The bow whizzed through the air and it turned into this bright golden light. It shot into the pink barrier and right into the chest of Naraku.

Naraku looked down at the arrow jutting out from his chest and laughed again, but just before he retaliated, the arrow glowed gold again and it exploded.

Naraku's barrier wavered and finally disappeared.

"Now, Inuyasha! Hit him with the Red Tetsusiga!"

Inuyasha nodded and he closed his eyes. He felt the sword pulsate and it turned a brilliant red. Inuyasha lifted up the sword and first fired the Wind Scar and then he let out the Backlash Wave. Kagome fired a gold arrow into the back of it and the three attacks produced a huge ball of white. The ball sped towards Naraku who looked helplessly at it.

'I've finally been defeated."

The ball hit him and he dispersed with the energy that the ball had been. The almost complete Jewel fell slowly from the ashes that floated away in the wind and Inuyasha leapt up to grab it.

Inuyasha caught the Jewel and quickly rushed over to Kagome so she could purify the darkness. He placed it in her hand and the blackness swirled inside the jewel. Kagome closed her eyes and a slight blue glow wrapped around her and Inuyasha watched as the Jewel slowly started to turn pink.

The Jewel finally went back to the original color that it had been in the beginning and he noticed that it seemed to glow brighter than when Kikyou had been its guardian.

"What do we do now?"

Inuyasha turned around and Sango, Miroku and Shippo came up slowly from a small hill on the side of the hut.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and they nodded.

"We have to get the final two shards."

Kagome looked sadly down at the jewel and she could see Koga's face in it.

A.n: OKAY! Finally! I have been typing this for 3 days straight. Geez! Well enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16 The last two shards

Chapter 16- The last two shards

A.n: I'm going to finish this story and I don't know if I'm going to do the sequel because…I mean I really want to, but…well, if I don't do it, the story is ending exactly the way I had it pictured and maybe in the near future you will see a sequel appear. Well, please enjoy and remember there are two more chapters after this one. Enjoy and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as her and the rest of the gang ran towards the home of the wolf demon tribe to collect the last two Shikon Jewel shards from Koga's legs. Kagome pulled the almost complete jewel out from under her school shirt and looked at the shining pink orb carefully. She ran her fingers over two empty holes that were around the middle of the jewel itself.

'I hope Koga will give his jewel shards up, but where there's Inuyasha, he might not do it willingly.'

Inuyasha leapt over rocks and fallen branches as they ran fast to Koga's place. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome and watched the sad look on her face as she studied the jewel.

"Kagome, are you sure your okay enough to ride on my back?"

She nodded, but never looked at him. Inuyasha wished he could stop and just hold her, but they had to keep moving. He knew that Kagome wanted and wished for Koga to give his jewel shards away without a scuffle, but he knew that wolf well enough to know that he would have to fight him again.

Sango was riding on Kilala with Miroku behind her and Shippo behind him. She looked sadly at two birds as they flew together in and out of some high tree tops.

'I should've been the one to kill Naraku. I wanted his death to mean something…for Kohaku's sake.'

Miroku looked at Sango's back and sighed. He wished that he could take all her pain away and make her feel whole again, but there was nothing he could do for her. He could only be there to comfort her. He had one thing to make him happy. Miroku looked at his palm that had held the Wind Tunnel and he smiled.

'It's finally gone. I can actually live a life that doesn't have death looming so closely to it. Maybe, I can finally start a family…maybe…with Sango.'

The gang approached the Valley of the Wolf Demon Tribe as the sun reached high noon. They stopped on the ridge that over looked the waterfall.

"Koga, get your flea-bitten ass out here and give me you Jewel Shards!"

There was silence and Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who in return, gave him a scolded look that made Inuyasha's ears droop a little.

"Okay…Koga, just get out here!"

The waterfall exploded and out came Koga. He looked really angry and he ran like lightning over to them.

"What the hell, mutt face!" I was trying to take a quick nap before I went out on a hunt. You better give me one good reason why you woke me up!"

Kagome held up the jewel and Koga stared at it.

"T-That's the…"

"Yeah, now hand over the jewel shards in your legs and I'll let you get back to your nap."

Kagome held the jewel out away from her.

"We need your shards to complete it, Koga. We must get rid of the whole jewel before someone like Naraku senses its power and comes to take it."

Koga was silent and he stepped closer to Kagome's hand.

"Naraku is…"

"Yes, dead! Now if you don't mind, we're kind of on a tight schedule, Koga!"

Koga ignored Inuyasha and still had his eyes fixated on the jewel.

"I won't be the same without them. I-I can't…"

"Koga…you have to. Can't you see that if the jewel falls into the wrong hands again it will become even stronger and more evil than it had been? Please, Koga. It's for everyone's safety…including yours."

Koga looked at the jewel, then to Kagome's slightly bulging belly.

"I'm sorry…I can't."

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tetsusgia.

"We're getting the jewels either way. Either you give them to us or I take them from you."

Koga jumped away before Inuyasha could swing his sword and he laughed.

"You already took something of mine, dog turd! I won't let you steal the other thing that is important to me!"

Kagome felt sick. She knew Koga was talking about her and she looked at Inuyasha's red and sour face.

"She wasn't yours to begin with, dumbass!"

Inuyasha leapt after him and Kagome groaned.

"Why can't everybody just get along?"

"Because…it would ruin our story plot."

Shippo said jokingly. Inuyasha and Koga dodged one another's attacks as the others watched tiredly.

"I will never forgive you, Inuyasha. You stole Kagome away from me and got her pregnant. You will pay for…"

"Oh just shut up for once Koga and wake up! She was never yours and I didn't steal her from you. It's none of your business of what happens to Kagome."

"Well, I sure as hell was better for her that you are. I could've protected her a lot better than you can!"

"You cocky bastard!"

Inuyasha unleashed his Wind Scar and Koga jumped over it.

"Slow as usual, mutt! Why don't you go practice some more and come back when you can give me a real challenge!"

Inuyasha growled louder and sliced at Koga. The blade barely hit him, but he jumped away before it could penetrate any skin. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the hilt and the Tetsusgia started to turn red.

**"TAKE THIS, YOU DAMN WOLF!"**

Red swirls of energy broke away from Tetsusgia and hit Koga squarely in the legs as he tried to jump away. Koga started to bleed a little.

"That's all you got! Humph…how pathetic…"

Just then, two arrows came from the ridge's direction and nicked Koga in both legs. The jewel shards fell to the ground as Koga fell with them with a grunt.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome as saw she was holding the bow and its string was quivering slightly. Koga looked around on the rocks for his shards and spotted them about five feet away from his hand. He started to crawl towards them because his legs were numb to the bone.

Just before he reached them with an outstretched hand, Inuyasha's foot slammed down on it and Koga winced with pain.

"Sorry, Koga. I need to take them."

He bent low to pick them up and he leaned towards Koga's ear.

"If you try to harm us or our child, I will kill you without hesitation. If you try and come between us, wolf, I will not hesitate to really take something of yours and you will NEVER be able to get them back."

Koga looked at Inuyasha's face and saw the seriousness in his eyes. Koga nodded and Inuyasha stepped off of his hand. Inuyasha made his way over to the others and Kagome watched as Koga struggled to get up. She felt sorry for him, but she had to do what she had to do. The two would have never stopped their fighting and she needed to stop it once and for all. Kagome turned her back and followed the others and never looked back.

Back at Kaede's village…

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede sat in the hut and Kagome had the jewel and the last two shards in her hands. She put her hands together and closed her eyes and felt the shards start to fuse with the jewel. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's closed hands glowed white.

When it was complete, Kagome opened her hand to reveal the complete Shikon Jewel. It was sparkling with purity and it looked so beautiful.

Kaede smiled at Kagome and nodded.

"I have never seen the Jewel glow so brilliantly, child. Ye hold amazing powers, but now comes the hardest thing."

The two looked at Kaede and gave her a questioning look.

"Ye must purify it completely to cast it into oblivion. Ye must make your decision, Inuyasha. Full demon…or human?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she looked at him.

'What is he going to choose?'

Inuyasha looked at the jewel and at Kagome's belly. His child was growing in there. His and it was growing inside the woman he truly loved.

"I have already made my decision."

The two women stayed silent and anxious as Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I am choosing to…"

A.n:** THE END!** Lol, nah…next chappy peeps. I had to leave it at a cliffy cause where would the fun of it be if I told you right out what he chooses? Gonna have to wait until the next chappy.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 17- Decisions**


	17. Chapter 17 Decisions

Chapter 17- Decisions

An: Thanks to all who reviewed. Please get me 100! I need 5 more reviews!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had so many people tell me to turn Inuyasha human, to turn Kagome into a half demon, but…before all that…I've already had what he chooses in my head so…here ya go! P.S: **THIS CHAPTER IS A INU/KAG LEMON!**

"I have already made my decision."

The two women stayed silent and anxious as Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I'm choosing to…well…I don't know if it will work."

"Well, what is it and maybe Kaede can tell you."

Inuyasha nodded and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"I want to stay a hanyou. I-I want to stay the way I am. I don't know if my decision would purify the jewel, but…"

"I will tell ye a secret that I figured out a long time ago…The jewel will only purify from a pure and true wish one that does not bring harm to others nor increase the wishers strength or power. The jewel will cease to exist if your wish is out of true love."

Kagome looked at the ground with sadness. Even if Inuyasha denied having any feelings for Kikyo, he still loved her and she was his first love. Kagome was nothing but a copy and the second best for him. Inuyasha must have sensed Kagome's apprehension and he moved closer to her and put a finger under her chin.

"Kagome…if you are saying to yourself that you can never live up to what Kikyo was then your as stupid as I originally thought you were. YOU HAVE lived up to what she was. You have surpassed her even and YOU ARE the one I truly and fully love with all my heart."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes and she smiled and nodded. Inuyasha placed a full romantic kiss on her lips and then turned to Kaede.

"When can I do it?"

"It would be wise for ye to do it during sunrise. Doing it right now would be a bad omen because it is night."

Inuyasha nodded and turned back to Kagome. He hugged her close and Kaede exited the hut to the outside.

"Kagome…we have to think of a name for the baby."

"I think we should wait and see what it is first, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her again with gentle passion. She returned his kiss fully and they started to get into it a little more. Kagome broke the kiss a little and they were touching foreheads as Kagome asked:

"Are you sure no one is going to come in here?"

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her again as he laid her down on the mat near the fire. Inuyasha started to move his hands up Kagome's shirt and she wrapped her hands in his hair.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck and trailed back up to her lips. They kissed as Inuyasha began to remove Kagome's clothes. Kagome pulled at the tie on his cloak and untied the tie.

Inuyasha managed to get Kagome's uniform top off and he stared at her half naked form with love in his eyes. He helped her remove his cloak and white shirt and Kagome stared at his rippling muscles and it sent shivers down her spine.

They kissed again as Inuyasha ran a clawed finger up one of Kagome's thighs. He felt her quiver underneath him and he smiled. He trailed to her inner thigh and Kagome moaned lightly.

"Kagome…I love you…"

"I love you too."

Inuyasha bent forward and kissed her deeply as the two of them took each other's bottoms off.

After they succeeded and were stark naked, Inuyasha plunged deep inside of her and began to move in slow steady strokes. Kagome closed her eyes and her breathing began to increase as he moved faster and faster.

They soon hit their climaxes together and they settled down in a heap of sweat and skin. Inuyasha flung his red cloak over the two of them and Kagome nestled herself in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning:

Sunlight shone brilliantly into the cracks of the bamboo shades and door as the birds chirped happily in the morning air.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and winced when the bright sun hurt her eyes. She rubbed them slowly and looked next to her to see Inuyasha sleeping and with a light smile of his face. She had never seen him so content before.

She struggled to sit up, but Inuyasha had a strong hold around her middle. She smiled and rolled her eyes and tried to get out from his grasp.

As she moved, Inuyasha stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning."

He murmured into her ear. She smiled and turned over to face him. She kissed his gently and lightly caressed one of his ears.

"Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm…filled with dreams about you. How about you?"

"The same. So…I think we should get up so you can…"

"Stay with me."

"What?"

Inuyasha brought a hand up and cupped the side of her face.

"Please Kagome…stay with me."

Kagome knew what he was talking about and she frowned a little bit.

"What about my family, Inuyasha? I-I can't just not leave them."

"Well…you won't have to. You can keep going between the times…"

"But…how do we know that it will still work once the jewel is cast into oblivion?"

Inuyasha was silent and he nodded slightly.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Kagome nodded slightly and looked at the door with apprehension.

"Well…let's go find out."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome met with others outside after about 15 minutes. They all looked perplexed and happy. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked to the edge of the forest.

"I think we should do it in front of the Goshinboku."

Kagome nodded and they walked slowly to the tree that Kagome had first laid eyes on Inuyasha.

As they approached, memories flooded in both their minds…

"_My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"_

"_Hey."_

"_What?"_

"_Take off your clothes."_

"_Kagome, your scent, you smell nice."_

"_But I thought you said you hated my scent!_

"_Well, it was a lie." _

"_Inuyasha, we said we always wanted to be together right?"_

_"Are you going to keep staring at me because it's ticking me off. If you got something to say, say it." _

_"That's pretty bad when you can even give a half demon the creeps."_

_"It's nice not to be alone."_

"_I love you. I love you as a half demon."_

"Ready to do this?"

Kagome nodded and she gave Inuyasha the jewel. He took and as soon and is touched his hand he felt its power surge through him.

"Okay, here it goes."

Inuyasha clenched his hand around it and closed his eyes.

'_I want to stay a half-demon…for Kagome.'_

A pink glow start to wrap around Inuyasha and Kagome stepped back as the glow got brighter, but as soon as it came…it was gone.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. He opened his hand and the jewel was gone.

"It worked."

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. It was finally over…the jewel was gone.

"We should go check the well…"

An: **ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!** Will the well be closed up and what does Inuyasha and Kagome name their baby…next chappy and the ending will be a shocker and it will start the sequel.


	18. Chapter 18 An end and a new beginning

Chapter 18- The end and a new beginning…

An: Thanks for all your kind reviews. I will answer questions at the end of this chapter. I will tell you now that Kagome will **NOT** have her baby in this chapter. It will be born in the sequel. I thank all those that have been faithful for the past year…(wow…a year!) I appreciate everyone's comments and suggestions. This is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. There is a lot of foreshadowing and…a not so good surprise at the end and probably most of you will hate me…but…please review and thank you all once again.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran hand in hand down the path to the Bone Eater's Well. The jewel had been purified and it was gone. Inuyasha was still a half demon, Kagome was pregnant and now the only thing that was left to do was check to see what had befallen the well after the jewel was cast away into nothingness.

They approached the well and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a little pang of worry. He smiled to reassure her and they stopped at the mouth of the well.

"Do you think it still works, Inuyasha?"

"Well…there's only one way to find out. Ready?"

Kagome nodded and she held his hand tighter. What if it didn't work? What would happen to her family? Would they notice her not returning for a while? Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha climbed onto the mouth of the well and she was pulled up by him. She then opened her eyes and gazed down into the darkness.

Kagome took a deep breath and the two of the jumped feet first into the black pit. Kagome braced herself for hitting the dirt ground below her, but the familiar feeling enveloped her and she looked around at the pink and purple lights that shimmered around her.

Kagome sighed with relief and looked at Inuyasha, who smiled back at her. They came down onto the other side and Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped high up onto the dirt floor of the Higurashi Shrine.

"See.?"

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes as Inuyasha set her down and she nodded.

"Thank god. I was so worried that it wouldn't work. I have to go to tell my mom!"

Kagome ran up the wooden steps and threw the shrine door open and sped out into the sunshine. Inuyasha laughed a little, shook his head and followed right after his mate.

* * *

Sango watched Miroku intently as he rummaged through Kagome's backpack.

"What are you doing, Miroku?"

He didn't reply to her and she watched him curiously as Kilala watched from her lap.

Miroku then stood up straight and turned around slightly.

"Sango… would you be…my wife…?"

Sango's mouth dropped as Kilala looked up at her and meowed happily. Miroku kept his back to her and she was speechless.

"Uh…I-…I…Y-Yes…"

Miroku turned around and held up a small box and handed it to Sango.

"What is this?"

"Something from Kagome's Era. I-I asked her what people did in her time when they wanted to get married and…she gave me this…"

Sango opened up the box and inside was a small gold banded ring that Sango placed on her finger immediately.

"Oh…wow…I-I don't know what to say…"

Miroku got down in front of her and started to kiss her romantically. They fell back and Kilala jumped from Sango's lap and walked out the door calm and happy.

* * *

"What are you going to name the baby, dear?"

Inuyasha, Kagome and her mother sat at the kitchen table as Kagome's mother reached out and grabbed the tea pot. She poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it with a smile on her face.

"Well…we don't know yet. We were going to wait until it was born…"

"Well, you should at least think of some names ahead of time."

Kagome was silent and she turned to Inuyasha a little bit.

"Actually, I had been putting some thought into a girl's name…"

Inuyasha smiled.

"What is it?"

"Well…Yukiko...it's always been my favorite name. I really haven't thought of a boy's name yet. I kind of have a feeling that it is a girl, but I'm not sure."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded in agreement. Kagome stood up and Inuyasha stood with her.

"Well, Mom. I think we'd better get back because…I think we've missed something…"

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and she winked at him.

"You'll see, Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha exited to the shrine as Kagome's mom waved to her from the back door. Kagome waved back and they walked into the well house.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see!"

Kagome jumped into the well and Inuyasha followed her.

* * *

Back in the Feudal Era…

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the village as Shippo came barreling up the hill.

"Kagome! Is it gone?"

Kagome nodded and she looked at Inuyasha lovingly.

"You won't believe what's happened, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled and he followed Shippo and Kagome into the village. Outside of Kaede's hut was Sango and Miroku. Sango was hanging on Miroku's arm and she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Miroku and I…we're engaged!"

Inuyasha mouth dropped to the ground and Kagome giggled furiously. They all laughed and walked into Kaede's hut to enjoy their dinner.

After dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha left Miroku and Sango to their own bliss while they went on top of a nearby hill to look at the stars.

"Inuyasha…I am so happy. I hope you are too…"

"I can't even begin to find the words to explain my happiness. I love you so much, Kagome."

"I love you too. Can you believe it…we're going to be parents!"

Kagome looked at her slightly bulging stomach and Inuyasha put a hand on it.

"I can feel it. I can sense it and it's really strong…"

Kagome sighed and looked up at a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish…

'I wish for my life to be long and happy with Inuyasha and our child to be a baby girl.'

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You never answered me before."

She turned to him and looked deeply into his golden eyes. She lifted her hand to lightly caress his ear and he sighed with contempt.

"I can't separate you from your child and I can't be separated from you. I will stay with you, Inuyasha…but…I must visit my family once and a while…"

"I understand."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her passionately…

Off in the woods somewhere…

Footsteps echoed in the air as the darkness of night made the trees seem black even against the full moon's bright light. A shadow of a figure moved down a dirt path slowly and steady. It stopped at a corpse lying in the road with dry blood surrounding it.

"It worked. Naraku is finished and now _**YOU**_ can truly give me my freedom…Kohaku…"

Kagura smiled and one of Kohaku's eyes opened and it was black and soulless.

"Time will tell, Kagura…time will tell…"

"_From a friendless founding, feeble and wretched, he grew to a terror as time brought change…""Then an evil spirit who dwelt in darkness…""Of his blood was begotten an evil brood…"" If his coil of evil is ever to end and feverish care grow cooler and fade—or else ever after his doom shall be…""Then the white-haired hero…(who) was numb with sorrow…(fell) downward (with) dips into gloom and shadow…" Beowulf (words in parenthesis means words added…)_

**FIN!**

An: I can feel the flames licking at my feet! Please be kind and rewind…j/p. So…what did ya think…PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again and now it's time for Q & A…(P.S: Kohaku **IS NOT UNDER KAGURA'S DANCE OF THE DEAD! HE IS STILL ALIVE….! YOU'LL FIND OUT HOW IN THE SEQUEL!**)

_Shadow:_ Inuyasha wished for him to stay a hanyou for Kagome's sake…it purified the jewel because it was a wish that was true, pure and from the heart. (Hint: let's see what happens in the sequel…I have had thoughts about Kagome and her "problem"…time will tell…)

_Drummergrrlrox:_ **THANKS A BUNCH!** You are soooooo sweet to give that much credit to my story. I hope you stick around for the sequel! You probably will love that too!

_DarkInuyashaLover:_ Thanks for all the comments you gave to me and I hope you have been reading the last few chapters of this story. I am glad that you have enjoyed my fic and please come back for the sequel.


End file.
